Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!
by Labores Solis
Summary: Selene Tsukino was a reincarnated girl who was originally Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Cosmos. What will happen in the life of a ninja? NarutoxSM Crossover! Revised version: Chapter 8 is up!
1. Meet Selene Tsukino and Hengo no Jutsu!

_**Lunar's Note:**_ This is the revised version of Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life, it will contain more details and it will explain a whole lot more with more action packed details and such. I hope you all enjoy it! I'm working on the other chapters too! And there's a part in this chapter for NarutoxUsagi fans, hope you can find it! ;)

Also no flames are aloud!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!:**_ NarutoxSM Selene Tsukino was a reincarnated girl who was orignally Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Cosmos. What will happen in the life of a ninja, for Selene? Will there be youmas in the Leaf Village? Will she even be able to wake her inner self, Cosmos in time? Or will Chaos be there to her ruin her life every step of every moment? R&R!!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Why Selene? Why not Usagi, Bunny, Serena or even Serenity?**_ Let me answer this question before anyone else askes me this. The reason why she is called Selene…will be explained in future revised chapters. So ha! You'll have to wait and found out.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own SM or Naruto; they belong to their respective owners.  
"………" Talking  
_(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 1: Meet Selene Tsukino and Hengo no Jutsu!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a day of peace and calmness in the Leaf Village, or so it should have been if you hadn't counted a silver-haired girl rushing to her academy. The silver-haired girl was indeed named Selene Tsukino, Selene was dressed in an silver mixed with a tint of black Chinese style dress; the Chinese style dress had a crescent moon on the back and a eight-point star on the front. Selene wore a choker that had two colors, black and silver, both colors met at the middle which had an eight-point star on it.

Selene wore a bracelet on each of her hands, the right hand bracelet had all the outer planet signs in this order: Uranus, Saturn, Pluto and Neptune, in between Saturn and Pluto's signs was a crescent moon, and beside the signs of Uranus and Neptune's planet signs were silver stars.

On her left hand bracelet were all the inner planet signs in this order: Jupiter, Mercury, Mar, and Venus, in between Mercury and Mar's signs was a crescent moon, and beside the signs of Jupiter and Venus were silver stars. (Both of her bracelets had represented how the inner and outer planets protected the moon. The stars had represented how the cosmos cared for every inner and outer planet.)

Under her Chinese style dress was silver knee-lenth shorts that had multiple pockets filled with different weapons all in small form. Each pocket was black. Her weapons included two swords, one sharp as ever with the hilt being silver and a eight-point star shining on the blade while a miniature galaxy was on the hilt, the second sword was long and golden colored with the Uranus planet sign on the hilt, the sword itself glowed a soft aura of the wind. Each sword was in different pockets, so she wouldn't be confused of them.

A flame bow-and-arrow that shined as bright as the sun with the Mars planet sign on the top of the bow, it glowed a soft aura of flames. A harp that was made out of ice that was deathly to all ninjas who concetrated their chakra on fire only, the ice harp had the Mercury planet sign on the top of it, it glowed a soft aura of ice and wisdom. Both weapons were in different pockets, so the weapons wouldn't mix or dissolve each other.

A aquamarine mirror that gracefully if seen could easily be malipulated into a soft gush of waves, the Neptune planet sign was in the middle of the mirror, it glowed a soft aura of calmness and a soft aura of one with the oceans. A staff shaped as key with a orb at the top being maroon colored, and being sharp as ever with the orb having the Pluto planet sign on it, it glowed with a soft aura of time and mysterious. Both weapons were in different pockets.

A deathly glaive, being silver and black with tints of purple on it with the Saturn planet sign being below where it started shaping the point as a "G", it glowed with a soft aura of death and destruction. A chain that glowed as bright as the sun as well, with the Venus planet sign on the beginning of the chain, it glowed a soft aura of love and beauty. Both weapons were in different pockets, so it wouldn't be confused.

Each weapon had their planet sign on the front pocket to tell the difference expect her usual ninja weapons which included her kunai knives and her small shurikens, she had multiple of them.

Her hair went down to her knees and she had some golden glitter in it, her eyes were silver-blue with tints of different colors; red, orange, green, blue, aqua, navy blue, maroon and purple. Selene also wore blue scandals.

'_Great! Just great, I'm late...again! I have got to get to the academy fast! Or else Iruka-sensei will make me sit next to Uchiha again!'_ Selene thought as she was running, she basically was leaving a cloud of dust in her path. In 3 minutes flat, Selene had gotten to the academy but what confused her was that there was no Iruka-sensei anywhere…

'_Thank heavens! No Uchiha! Now where's a desk to sit at…uh ah! There's one!'_ Selene thought, she had found an empty desk next to a window with the prefect view outside. _'I wonder where Naruto-chan is. He's supposed to be here by now.'_ Selene thought, but sadly all good thoughts or good questions must come to an end or so she thought since her thoughts were interrupted when she had felt eyes were watching her from beside her.

Selene groaned knowing the outcome and who was watching her, so she turned to her side and found Sasuke looking at her, "You know, just when I wanted to avoid you and your stupid fan girls…you had to sit beside me!" Selene complained. Sasuke only smirked and said, "Actually, you where the one who took a seat next to me, baka." Selene only groaned more.

"Wait a second!! I'm not a ba—" Selene was interrupted since two girls came rushing or racing into the room, "Yes! I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun today, in your face forehead girl!" Ino shouted, sticking out a tongue at Sakura.

"No! I do!" Sakura shouted back, Selene smirked and thought _'Payback for calling me a baka' _and said "Your number one fan girls arrived." Sasuke groaned while Selene just laughed.

Ino and Sakura were about to go to the seat next to Sasuke but had saw that Selene was sitting there and sat behind them. Ino whispered to Sakura saying, "Why is Selene to Sasuke-kun? Does she like him too?" Sakura only whispered back, "I don't know Ino…" By now Sasuke was smirking and inside he was chuckling to himself, Selene was looking ready to kill but sadly she wouldn't kill anyone…now, too many witnesses, she thought to herself.

She turned around slowly and forced a smile on her face and said in the sweetest voice as possible or well forced out the sweetest voice as possible and said, "Ino, Sakura…" That got their attention and looked at her, somewhat sizing her up for sitting next to their Sasuke-kun even though they were all sitting down. "The day, I like Uchiha is the day he—" Of course Selene was cut of again since someone had popped in, in front of the class.

That someone was their teacher Iruka-sensei, he was shouting at a student who name was Naruto Uzumaki. "Naruto, this has been your fifth time doing an incident like this! You're lucky that you're even aloud to be here! I can't keep tracking you down everytime you're in some sort of trouble and neither can Selene!" Iruka-sensei shouted.

Selene groaned and slid more downwards into her seat, _'Why'd Iruka-sensei have to mention my name, my name out of everyone elses!' _Selene thought. Naruto stated "Hmph, like I care! No one ever cares about me so why should you start caring about me now!" Both Iruka-sensei and Selene looked hurt Selene hurted the most. She thought Naruto was suppose to be her best friend, he knew how much she cared about him!

Iruka-sensei quickly turned his attention to the rest of the students said, "Now, since of Narutos pranks, you will all have to do the Hengo no Jutsu (A.N: The transformation Jutsu). It doesn't matter if you have already passed it or not, you will have to do this exam." The whole class groaned, and some even glared at Naruto, others glared at Selene since she was Naruto's friend and others simply glared at Iruka-sensei for making them retake the exam even if they passed it.

Soon the whole class was standing in the found of the classroom and was lined up.

"Haruna, Sakura!" Sakura went up and did the correct hand corridinates and shouted, "Hengo no Jutsu!" In a split second, there stood a replica of Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei nodded and approved and Sakura became herself again.

Next was Selene, "Tsukino, Selene!" Selene went up and muttered something along the lines 'Tsuki Formation Jounin: Kakashi!' and did the correct hand corridinates and shouted, "Hengo no Jutsu!" In a split second, stood a replica of a Jounin ninja, named Kakashi Hatake, the replica of Kakashi though didn't have the normal leaf village attire on, but another Village's attire.

A headband with a Crescent Moon surrounded by different planet signs was on his forehead, he still wore the mask like usual but this time it was silver.

So wherever the green was on the original Kakashi, on the replica Kakashi it was black with what looked like tiny stars on them (The ones you would see at night sky) and wherever the black was on the original Kakashi, on the replica Kakashi it was silver. His scandals were black, though and he wore bandaged from his shoulder down to his wrists and wore a black fingerless gloves.

To say that Iruka-sensei was shocked, he certainly showed how surprised he was, he nodded and Selene became herself again. Selene was mentally twitching she was her cousin for her hengo no jutsu and had regreted every minute of it, since it reminded her of her old village, The Solar Village.

"Uchiha, Sasuke!" Sasuke went up and did the correct hand corridinates and shouted, "Hengo no Jutsu!" In another split second stood a replica of Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei nodded and Sasuke became his self again.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!" Selene mentally prayed to the gods and goddesses above and prayed that Naruto wouldn't do anything stupid like he would usually do…

Naruto went up and did the correct hand corridinates and shouted, "Hengo no Jutsu!" In a split second, stood a transformation of a naked girl with clouds, surrounding her, which gave Iruka-sensei a nose bleed, "Naruto! Stop messing around with the jutsu's!" Iruka-sensei shouted at him which only led to Naruto laughing his head off.

Soon everyone in the class had done, the Hengo no Jutsu and was just waiting for Iruka-sensei to allow them to leave. "Now, that that's settled you may all go. See everyone tomorrow." Iruka-sensei announced.

Selene and Naruto left together staring at Iruka-sensei.

Soon they both reached outside and as usally Selene and Naruto were walking home together. Selene was talking to Naruto, "Thank heavens, for that, Ruto-chan!" Selene surprising whined out her nickname for Naruto and continued, "Ruto-chan you have to stop doing all these…these pranks! Your mischief will lead absolutely no where! If you ever want to be the next Hokage, you'll have to stop your mischief and soon."

Naruto lowered his head a bit though Selene didn't notice, "I'm sorry Ruto-chan, I really am but I'm with Iruka-sensei on this one, Naruto. We'll never always be there to bail you out whenever you're in trouble." Selene stated they stopped since they had reached the direction of Selene's apartments.

Selene had finally noticed Naruto's lowered head and called out, "Ruto-chan! Ruto-chan please look, at me!" Naruto didn't move his head a bit though. Selene put her right hand finger under Naruto's chin and raised his head a bit to look at her. His eyes were now leveled at her eyes, both staring at each other looking through each others souls, one couldn't believe how much his best friend grew up into a young beautiful woman while the other couldn't believe how much her best friend looked adorable and…cute.

"Ruto-chan…you have to remember that Iruka-sensei and I care about you. No matter what all the others say, we care about you with our hearts and you're our family and we care about you." Selene said teary eye of course and hugged Naruto, who was shocked at first but had hugged back.

They both let each other go and Selene sniffed a little but smiled none the less, she then kissed Naruto on the cheek making him blush, "I have to go now Ruto-chan. Just remember what I said okay?" Selene said while Naruto nodded who was getting rid of his blush and she headed off to the direction of her apartment and waved back to Naruto who was smiling which was a good thing and was waving back very excitedly.

While Naruto was waving good-bye to Selene, he was also thinking on what she had said _'I'm going to prove to Iruka-sensei and Selene that I can be a Hokage!'_ Naruto thought while putting his fist in the air and taking off. But when he was not even 10 feet away from Selene's apartment, he had bumped into someone. Naruto looked up and was about to apoligize to whoever he had bumped into, until he saw Iruka-sensei, "Ah, Naruto, I was just looking for you and was wondering if you wanted some ramen?" Iruka-sensei asked, "Yeah!" Naruto shouted, of course he couldn't deny ramen and of course he forgot to apoligize for bumping into his sensei.

This, acknowledge, had led them to Ichiraku Ramen, Iruka-sensei had asked Naruto on why he was defacing the Hokages. Naruto answered Iruka-sensei question by simply stating, The Hokages are the village ninjas and the Fourth was the one who had defeated the demon fox, one day he hopes to become the Hokage and surpass all the others. One day he hopes that the villages will finally recognize his strength. Iruka-sensei couldn't believe it, after that Naruto had eaten all his ramen off and he had gone home.

Well Naruto was at home, he was still thinking of what Selene had told him, "We'll never always be there to bail you out whenever you're in trouble." The way she had said it, though had made him want to tremble and just be locked up into his apartment not wanting to come back out.

Though he knew that what she had said true, what both Selene and Iruka-sensei had said was true, Naruto thought. He knew that they wouldn't always be there to bail him out of trouble, so should he now stop causing trouble??

He thought about it for a little and said out loud, more to himself though, "Nah!" He'll continue on with his pranks no matter what. Though he did take in what they both said more heavenily then what others would say to him after he had done his little pranks. Heck, he will even prove to Sakura that he could be more like Sasuke more or so better then Sasuke even!

Though finally Naruto had arrived at his apartment and soon had went to sleep, awaiting the moment the sun will shine.

-x-x-x-x-

Like it? It's the revised version of chapter one, I hope you do like it. I will try my best to update more often, but I can't promise you that. I'm revising the other chapters as you're reading this as well. So keep checking in.

All those who previously reviewed the original fanfic, made it part of your favorite story or even put it into a community, I am honored and I am very glad that you all had enjoyed the first version, but this is the second version. Far better the the original…though it might seem that to most of you…but I do hope you like it.


	2. Lost Conciousness

_**Lunar's Note:**_ This is the revised version of chapter 2 of S.T: A Ninja Life! I do hope that you enjoy it! I honestly can say that I had fun while writing this chapter, there's also a part for HarukaxMichiru lovers, hope you can find it! Also reviews help!! ;)

Also no flames are aloud!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!:**_ NarutoxSM Selene Tsukino was a reincarnated girl who was orignally Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Cosmos. What will happen in the life of a ninja, for Selene? Will there be youmas in the Leaf Village? Will she even be able to wake her inner self, Cosmos in time? Or will Chaos be there to her ruin her life every step of every moment? R&R!!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own SM or Naruto; they belong to their respective owners.

"………" Talking  
_(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 2: Lost Conciousness and the Outers Appearance!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Koneko run! You have to survive!" Sailor Uranus shouted, known for her back talk or her temper or her racing skills as Haruka Tenou…_

"_Sere-sama, please listen to Uranus. We'll always be there to protect you, from life to death!" Sailor Neptune shouted, known for her calmness or her ability of playing the violin as Michiru Kaioh…_

_I had cried for the first name as Sailor Cosmos, not as Sailor Moon or Usagi, but Sailor Cosmos. I was known to be a soldier that hardly ever show emotions and here I was showing a emotion...I just couldn't allow myself to see my friends die by our enemies anymore…I just couldn't._

"_Usa-mama, you have to go now! So just go! The outers and I promise to see you soon! No one can ever separate us!" Sailor Saturn shouted, known for her to be the deadliest senshi around, or for her small frame as adopted daughter to Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenou, but less knowing as being adoptive daughter to Usagi Tsukino as Hotaru Tomoe…_

"_Hime please go! This portal will lead you to some place safe!" Sailor Pluto shouted, known for her mysterious presence or her designing skills as Setsuna Meioh…_

_I had wanted to protest so badly, but I knew not to protest the outers. I may the strongest soldier; I may be Serenity, the Tsuki no Hime; I may the holder of the Ginzishou otherwise known as the Silver Crystal and I may be the Lady of the Stars and Universe but under no circumstances am I to protest the outers, cause I know they would beat me no what what, heck I still have trouble with using their powers! They are that stronger than me and the inners._

_The inners…I thought about how they died when I was just kneeling down watching the outers fight the numerous of youmas (that were by Chaos) in front of me. _

_The inners had died earlier in the battle, Venus was first…our love goddess; the next one was Jupiter…our couragous fighter; after Jupiter died sadly was Mercury…our wisdom genius and last to die was Mars…our passion miko…Endymion had died a long with her since he was protecting her…his true love. It's painful watching your four best friends and your so-called 'soulmate' die in front of you like that._

_It turned out that Endymion, Endy (I loved to call him that during the time of the Silver Millinieum) or his name that is used now Mamoru or Mamo-chan as I like to call him wasn't really my soulmate after all, painful as it was being told it still hurted me that he showed her more love than he did to me…he was even cheating on me with her and the other inners had knew that they were cheating on me! It hurted me that they knew and never told me, but they had all died…they all died during the duty…protecting me, their princess._

_I got up and looked at the portal by Pluto and I made my decision right there and then, I ran to the portal, hearing my senshi using their attacks on the numerous of youmas by Chaos, my enemy…Chaos was my enemy not theirs. Never was theirs…I thought silently while running to the portal, tears still falling down my cheeks as I ran._

_The last thing I heard before entering the portal and before my world went black was my outer senshi calling out their attacks on my enemy Chaos since they had already defeated all the youmas at that moment,_

"_Dead Scream!" Pluto whispered calling upon her powers to put all her strength and powers to her attack, knowing it would be her last attack._

"_WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus shouted calling upon her powers to put all her strength and powers to her attack, knowing it would be her last attack._

"_DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune shouted calling upon her powers to put all her strength and powers to her attack, knowing it would be her last attack._

"_SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Saturn shouted calling upon her powers to put all her strength and powers to her attack, knowing it would be her last attack._

_

* * *

_

Selene bolted up from her bed, sweat pouring down her face. She groaned, _'Damn't! This is the third time this week, that I had that dream!'_ Selene thought, she looked over and checked her cloak to see it was only 5:55 am on it. Selene groaned more, _'What was that dream even about? My name isn't Koneko, Serenity or Usagi for that matter besides when does someone name their kid Usagi…after a rabbit! Honestly, the parents must have not been in their right state of mind then again…Haruna was named Sakura after a blossom or flower or whatever…and then again my last name is Tsukino though. But even weirder thing is that no one calls me Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos…'_ Selene thought.

Selene pulled over the blankets off her and headed off to take a shower. _'A nice cold shower will get me back into my right state of mind._' Selene thought, while she entered the bathroom and took off her silver silk pajamas and made sure her hair was out and entered the shower and turned it to the coldest temperature as possible.

After she was done taking a shower, she got out of it first and slipped into a fluffly black towel that a shooting star on it and under it, it read "Star Shooter" with a little zigzag line under it. She tied her hair into a high ponytail with a black band since she didn't feel like having the heart-shaped odangos today.

She went into her room with the fluffy towel still around her, to change into her clothes. Once she came out of her room, she was dressed in a black shirt that had a dragon all around the front going to the upper back part of the shirt then ending at the right side of the split. In the middle of the shirt was a split that ended a centimeter past her belly button. She had on a fishnet underneath it and had blue tanktop underneath the fishnet. She wore the same pants as usual and had on silver scandals instead of blue, reminding her of her old village, the Solar Village.

'_Stop thinking of them, that was the past it's the present now!'_ Selene thought scolding herself she had a few tears strolling down her cheeks. She wiped away the tears and nodded to herself. She looked at the clock while she was walking to go outside to head to the academy and saw that it was 6:25am, _'Better to be early then nothing…but I did take a long time in the shower this morning…_' Selene thought, she left her apartment after that and started walking towards to the academy.

She finally arrived at the academy and thought _'No one will be there so it'll be a easier way to think about that dream…'_ Selene thought arriving at the class and sitting at the middle of the room that gives us a view of the outside and even if people sat next to her they knew not to get in the way of her view outside or else they would feel her wrath after class when no one was around.

Selene put her head on her arms making her head turn to the view of the outside and groaned. _'What were those dreams even about?_' Selene thought,_ 'And why do I keep getting the same dream over and over again!? Damn't! I shouldn't even be worried about these stupid dreams and here I am worrying about them.'_ Selene banged her head on her arms at the thought, '_Kakashi would never let me hear the end of it if I told him about these dreams and how they're worrying me so._' Selene thought groaning at what her cousin remarks would be like.

But before she could even think more, someone had opened the door, alerting her to her surroundings. She looked up from putting her head on her arms and mentally groaned. The one person she didn't want to see right now or at least avoid was here.

"Uchiha," Selene growled out picking her head up and narrowing her eyes.

"Baka, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes as well.

Selene narrowed her eyes more and jumped up from her sit and slammed her hands down onto the table and asked, "Eh? Did I just hear you call me a baka, again Uchiha?" Selene all but growled out to ask. Sasuke smirked, and Selene's eyes flashed into a darker color and put her hand in a pocket, different planet signs flashed into her head and finally she found one; the Saturn planet sign flashed into her head, she smirked as well and put her hand into that pocket and brought out her deathly glaive.

But sadly she couldn't use it because more students had started to come on, she fell on her butt in the chair and sniffed. "I can never get to use my weapons anymore," Selene whined surprising the other students and some that were close to her to back away from her.

Sasuke was in the front still and smirked some more after hearing her whine. He walked towards her and sat in front of her. She growled a bit but made sure to loosen up a bit since Iruka-sensei would be here soon a long with Naruto she managed to save a seat for him by putting her glaive in the seat next to her. She didn't even put her glaive back inside her pocket because she still wanted to use it. So she glared at anyone who came near her glaive and/or empty seat.

Soon fifteen to tweny minutes past once the academy was suppose to begin its lessons, Selene really didn't pay attention to the time just for the fact that there were four people missing, two she neglected and hated with all her guts. Ino and Sakura _'probably racing here right now just to get a seat with Uchiha._' Selene rolled her eyes while thinking this and lastly Naruto and Iruka-sensei. _'If Ruto-chan did something again, he'll be in a rude awakening tomorrow…'_ Selene thought mentally laughing at the image she had in her mind of wakening up Naruto tomorrow.

Another five minutes had past, Ino and Sakura had arrived three minutes ago, but still no sign of Iruka-sensei and Naruto. "Well, that's my cue," Selene stated out loud to her class grabbing her glaive and getting up. "If either of them comes back and I'm not back yet, tell them I went out to look for them. And if any of you dare tell them that I wasn't here to begin with, will suffer the consequence." Selene said with her glaive pointing towards the class once she walked towards the front. Those close to her gulped, cause her glaive was sharp.

Selene walked out the room and if one was near her, one would hear her grumbling about "Baka Ruto-chan", or "Pranks", or "Uchiha", or even "the stupid fan girls". Selene was in a grumpy mood by now since she had to somehow skip class just to look for Ruto-chan and Iruka-sensei. She couldn't be sitting in at a table and sharpening her glaive and glaring at people…oh no! She had to be on a search party looking for her friend AND her sensei. Something was surely wrong since she had to look for both of them.

Once Selene was out of the academy, she figured to go the usual spots Naruto usually hung at around after school. Which was simple really since it was like one place like usual, Ichiraku Ramen. While she was on her way to Ichiraku Ramen, she managed to run into her sensei, Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei!! There you are...wait where's, Naruto-chan?" Selene questioned her sensei once she jumped down next to him giving him a fright. Iruka-sensei backed away a bit and sweatdropped, "Now Selene…the question is…What are YOU doing out of the academy?!" Iruka-sensei asked her. "Oi! Don't try to play dumb with me! I asked you a question first! Sensei or not, I'll be damned if you play dumb with me and with me not attacking you!" Selene all but growled and shouted out.

Iruka-sensei chuckled a bit nervously, or a little bit too nervously so Selene thought. "He's…Naruto's…well…he…" Iruka-sensei started off and Selene was mentally was twitching, "Go on…and stop hestistating." Selene growled out, "Well Naruto…sorta got himself in trouble again with his mischief…" Iruka-sensei said calmly but bracing himself for her impact.

"Now was that hard at all, sensei?" Selene asked with the sweetest voice as possible, "I shall be looking for him now. You can not and shall not stop me. You can even tell the Hokage for all I care. Now I'm off to go to look for him!" Selene stated jumping back onto the rooftops with her hair trailing into the wind while she was jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Iruka-sensei signed watching as Selene jumped from rooftop to rooftop, _'Selene worries too much about Naruto and never herself…ugh…now I better be off to go tell the Hokage about them, before someone else does…'_ Iruka-sensei thought to himself, once he finished that thought he headed towards where he knew the Hokage would be at the morning, to tell him about Naruto mishalf and Selene's hunting…_'This is gonna be a long day…'_ Iruka-sensei thought while his thought trailed off a bit.

* * *

(In the Time Gates)

"Uranus for the last time, the answer is no! We will not interrupt what will happen to our hime!" Pluto shouted at the tempered Uranus, who glared back her.

"Pluto you told us yourself! You even showed us that in a few moments, she would lose unconciousness! So why can't we prevent anything from happening, damn't!?" Uranus all but yelled and growled out.

"It is foretold that we can not prevent anything from happening! I want to prevent it from happening as much as you do!" Pluto had agrued back.

"So! It doesn't seem like you want to prevent Koneko from losing conciousness the way you're acting now!" Uranus bit back, Pluto looked taken back from Uranus's answer and didn't know how to respond to that.

"Please Pluto-mama!" Saturn started making her best puppy dog face, "Can't we just go there for a little bit? We could just wait till she falls unconcious than take her back to her apartment and act like nothing happened!" Saturn begged, now this was rare. Usually as Sailor Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe did not beg but if it had anything to do with Usagi-mama, Sere-mama or Moon-mama (courtesy of being Sailor Moon) than she would do anything.

"I'm sorry Saturn but the answer is still no! And that puppy dog face didn't work with Hime and so it certainly won't work for you!" Pluto said making Saturn pout.

"Pluto the only answer is yes for them and you know that." Neptune said putting her two cents in while giggling a bit.

Uranus looked at her lover and whined, "Ne, Neptune you're so suppose to be on our side not hers!" Neptune giggled a bit more and walked towards her lover and put her arms around her neck and whispered in her ear, "But aren't I always on your side, love?" Uranus blushed, a bit and nodded none the less.

Saturn giggled behind her hand, "Ne, Uranus-papa, Neptune-mama has you whipped…" Saturn said laughing while Pluto had an amused smile on her face.

Uranus blushed even more and somewhat pouted at being double teamed. Pluto cleared her throat, "If you two lovebirds are done," Pluto stated making Uranus blush even more than before and to make Neptune start blushing as well with Saturn giggling, "We should head towards our hime. By we, I do mean all of we; I do not want you three going around hurting anyone if they bother you." Pluto said, making the other three outer scouts to shout, "Hey!" making Pluto smile a little.

Pluto conjured up a portal that had two kunai knives crossing together, she opened the portal and they all walked into it.

* * *

(Back to Selene)

"Oi! Naruto-chan! Naruto-chan! Ruto-chan! Where are you!?" Selene shouted jumping from rooftop to rooftop looking for her best friend. She kept shouting his name hoping that he would answer to her but no luck…she even tried her nickname for him still no luck.

"Where is he…?" Selene asked herself when she stopped to regain her strength from jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She suddenly felt a little bit dizzy and weak, she started to shiver and shake all around her body. She lost her footing and her body weak as it was couldn't maintain her strength and fell onto the rooftop, her eyes were barely able to keep open for a while longer.

She knew that she needed help, she knew that she needed to call someone or anyone close by for help…she just felt too weak to shout let alone speak. It was starting to get hard for her to breath. She felt the blackness surround her world ready to take her in. But before she allowed herself to be swallowed by the blackness that was surrounding her, she saw four women, three adults and one teen dressed in short skirts and what looked like sailor fukus, carrying weapons…weapons that she could have sworn that she before…but she dismissed the fact and allowed herself to be swallowed by the darkness surrounding her.

"Pluto, what shall we do with her?" Uranus asked walking towards her princess. "First we shall dehenshin than take her to her apartment, since it is safe there. Do not worry I have the keys, being the Times Guardian does have its advantage," Pluto said the last part more to herself than to the other senshi surrounding her, she continued, "We must hurry though. I do believe her friend is leaving to get help." Pluto stated watching as a boy with blonde hair, wearing a orange jacket and pants like a jumpsuit of some sort and goggles was jumping away from them probably to get the Hokage and any other ninjas he could get.

Once everyone finished dehenshining, Haruka had picked up Selene and Setsuna had guided them towards her (Selene's) apartment.

-x-x-x-x-

Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? It's the revised version of chapter two. Also I do hope that all of you HarukaxMichiru lovers could find the little scene, sorry it's so little…though I am going to try to put one-two dream sequences every chapter, to allow you to understand more about what is going on…and much more. And possible every chapter could have a scene on different pairs but mostly will be with Usagi/Whoever else.

I do hope this update is fast enough for you. If it isn't, I'm very sorry that you feel that way. I do hope that you did enjoy it though! (:


	3. Marks of the Celestial Animals

_**Lunar's Note:**_ This is the revised version of chapter 3 of S.T: A Ninja Life! There's also another part for HarukaxMichiru lovers and another part for UsagixNaruto lovers as well, so I hope you can all find each part! Also reviews help!! ;)

Also no flames are aloud!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!:**_ NarutoxSM Selene Tsukino was a reincarnated girl who was orignally Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Cosmos. What will happen in the life of a ninja, for Selene? Will there be youmas in the Leaf Village? Will she even be able to wake her inner self, Cosmos in time? Or will Chaos be there to her ruin her life every step of every moment? R&R!!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own SM or Naruto; they belong to their respective owners.

"………" Talking  
_(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 3: Marks of the Celestial Animals  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon the outers had finally managed to reach Selene's apartment thanks to Setsuna with some trouble but it was easy to lie, the leaf village ninja's didn't even expect the lie, they just thought it was the truth. Though why three adults and a teenager would be going up to a young girl's apartment whose unconcious and just dump her there?

That was technically the lie that they said, amazing that the leaf village ninja's believed it. It was hard to keep Haruka from attacking to the point where they would need to get out of the village and back to the Times Gate with their hime or not.

"Damn! You couldn't even let me hit one of them," Haruka all but growled out and glared at Setsuna, "They shouldn't even have spotted us in the first place!" Setsuna bit back at Haruka. Setsuna opened the door once she was done arguing with Haruka and guided them inside.

Once all the outers were inside, they as in Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka, were amazed on what Setsuna had done for their princess apartment. Though Selene didn't know that part yet, it was mostly a three-colored apartment: black, blue and silver. The furnitures were silver with black crescent moons on them, like a night sky with a crescent moon except the otherway around. The chairs though, they were black with a tint of mixture of silver and blue.

Selene had a kitchen they knew that Makoto would die for or even die to cook in. It had a silver bookcase with different types of books on it: Ninja Jutsus, Ninja Weapons, How to Build Up Your Chakra, Guide to Ultimate Ninja Clothings, The Moon Kingdom Story, The History of Sailor Cosmos and Senshi, The Basic Facts Of the Planets, The History Of the Solar Village, Ninja Lifestyles 101, Cook 'a' Ramen 101, etc., it was fascinating to say the least. The entire apartment was painted silver with a hint of blue with black crescent moons.

Although, the thing that had amazed; the outers the most…well besides Setsuna, was Selene's bedroom. There was a silver bed in the middle of the room, it was covered with black sheets a a silver blanket with yellow shooting stars on them and in the middle of the yellow shooting stars was a crescent moon combined with a eight-point star.

Light blue with a tint of black curtains rested upon her windows. There were pictures of the senshi on the walls, from their first form to their ultimate form; there was even a picture of their princess (Selene) with the starlights and their princess (Kakyuu-hime) as well! The windows were tinted with a hint of light silver and a light black color, so that no one could actually see what was going on in her room. '_If they dared to look into it,'_ Haruka thought giving Setsuna a 'disapproved' look for doing it a hint of light silver though she gave her a bit 'approvable' look upon seeing a light black color on her Kone--Selene's windows.

Above Selene's bed on the wall was a painting of Sailor Cosmos with an eight-point star mixed with a crescent moon in the background. There were sakuras and blossoms flowing down the background of the painting as well. Haruka quickly yet quietly so not to disturb Selene walked towards her (Selene) bed and laid her down on the bed, gently.

Haruka turned towards Setsuna alarmed, confusing the other outer senshi and stated, "We have to get out of here and fast. I can sense her friend coming her with more ninjas," Haruka stated with Michiru giving her a confused look still that looked adorable to her, she simpled stated, "The winds…they are whispering it into my ear. The winds know of their highness being here with her princess; both whom has equally amount of power to control them." Haruka said which got Michiru to understand, Setsuna to nod and with Hotaru who looked at her adoptive mother and sighed but soon nodded as well.

Setsuna took out her time key from her sub-space pocket and henshined as well as the other outers and opened a portal and as quietly as they came into Selene's apartment it was quietly as they left in one of Pluto's famous portals to go back to the Time's Gate to watch over their princess.

Soon after they left though, Naruto had arrived pounding on the door making the ninjas with him and the Hokage of course to sweatdrop. "Don't you have a key?" Iruka-sensei asked him making him (Naruto) sweatdrop as well and going through his pockets and found the key that Selene gave him to use to come over her apartment; it was black with an orange gem in the middle of it.

He opened the door to Selene's apartment and entered with the rest of the ninjas and Hokage with him. He quietly guided them towards Selene's bedroom and since some of the ninjas that came with him were preverts, they were quietly laughing to themselves wondering if they would catch her in the middle of changing.

Naruto, who caught onto why they were laughing to themselves, glared at all them while the Hokage sent them all a disapproving look; which had gotten them to shut up immatediately.

Iruka-sensei was some what amazed that one of his students was living in an apartment like this.

Once Naruto reached Selene's bedroom, he noticed that the door was closed but slightly opened. It was a black door with yellow stars around it and it had huge letters written in silver saying "Selene's Room", there was another door next to it maybe about 15 feet away that was dark red with black kunai knives around it and it too had huge letters written in orange saying "Naruto's Room", yes of course there was a room for him at Selene's apartment.

He remembered the day that she had insisted that he have a room with her just in case anything happens to his apartment, there were of course more doors down the hallway of course but she had wanted his next to hers in case anything happened to either them, they would be able to help each other out. He snapped out of his memories and nodded towards the ninjas and pushed open Selene's door.

What they saw though somewhat shocked them. Selene was in her bed moving around with her blanket around her and she was sweating all over. She kept mumbling something that sounded like "Dosei…Meiousei…Tenousei…Kaiousei…" The ninjas didn't know what those words meant and they didn't even realize that it was Japanese: Dosei for Saturn; Meiousei for Pluto; Tenousei for Uranus and Kaiousei for Neptune. Suddenly Selene jumped out of her bed and shot her eyes open, but it wasn't her own eyes, no…these colors of her eyes were fully silver with tints of different colors in them: red, blue, green, orange, navy blue, purple, aqua, and maroon.

"Iie! Minna-chan! Come back…please." Selene shouted, her voice sounded one like a queen's yet in monotone. "Damn Chaos!" Selene shouted, once she said this, her eyes rolled back into her head and fainted. Her entire clothing disappeared with only replaced with white ribbons surrounding her, the preverted ninjas drooled; Iruka-sensei and Naruto and the rest of the ninjas who weren't preverted growled at them and the Hokage sent them a disapproaving look…again. Different markings were being formed around her body making the ninjas step back though they were fully alerted.

A mark that was shaped as a wolf formed on her left ankle; a mark that was shaped as a tiger formed on her right ankle; a mark that was shaped as a leopard formed on her left hand's wrist and a mark that was shaped as a panther formed on her right hand's wrist along with the fact that a mark that was shaped as a phoenix formed on her neck.

* * *

(At the Times Gates)

"Eh?" Pluto stated looking cleary into a picture that was surrounded by clouds and mist; the picture showed her princess in her bed with the marks over her. "What is it, Pluto?" Neptune asked. Pluto after figuring out what the marks ment immatediately gasped and looked shocked. The other outer senshi were confused and even more shocked that Pluto actually gasped and looked shocked since well it was Pluto they were talking about!

"It can't be!" Pluto breathed out…right now she was breathing in and out. "What's the matter, this time Pluto?" Uranus asked, she was getting really angry by the minute and her question sounded more like a demand to know type of question instead of a regular question.

"Those marks are hime's body only means one thing: M.O.C.A meaning the Marks Of the Celestial Animals." Pluto managed to say; the other outers looked confused still. Pluto shooked her head, '_They don't remember yet._' Pluto thought to herself, "M.O.C.A, Marks Of the Celestial Animals. Marks of the Celestial Animals only happen to Lunarian Royals and it is rare for it to happen and each animal has powers. Although the M.O.C.A happen preferably when they are young such as 1112 years old seeing how hime is 12 and it has been maybe a millenia and maybe a hundred years ago since the Silver Millennium; hime is able to have to it. Although, it is rare to have it when a Lunarian Royal, is exactly: 1112 years old. Each mark represents different animals of course," Pluto started off chuckling a bit seeing the others expressions.

"The mark on a Lunarian Royal's neck is the mythology animal: phoenix. The phoenix is usually silver with black eyes and black claws; it has two black rings: one around its neck, with the cresent moon engraved in it and the second one around the left claw with the eight-point star engraved in it. The phoenix powers usually envolves around both light and dark, it can both destroy and create; yet it can not destroy or create without there being something to create or destroy." A see-through phoenix flew by them to allow them to understand it more, Pluto smirked then she continued when there weren't any questions and when the other's weren't shocked anymore.

"The mark on a Lunarian Royal's right hand's wrist is the common animal: panther. The panther is usually dark purple that is sometimes mistaken for black by Earthlings and has a condition rare to the Earthlings called: Heterochromia meaning both eyes (iris) are different colors. The panther's right eye is usually red while the panther's left eye is usually navy blue; it has three silver rings: one around its neck with the Mars planet sign engraved in it; one around its back left leg (like in the middle) with the Saturn planet sign engraved in it and the last one around its front right leg (like in the middle) with the Uranus planet sign engraved in it. The panther's powers usually envolves around fire, death and the wind. It can control fire, death and wind; it can easily destroy all three and it can easily create all three. Yet it cannot destroy, create or control all three if all three doesn't exist." A see-through panther ran by them to allow them to understand it more, Pluto continued on since there weren't any questions and maybe a bit less shock.

"The mark on a Lunarian Royal's left hand's wrist is the animal: leopard. The leopard is usually yellow-orange with maroon spots that look closely to black the leopard has ice-blue eyes; it has three black rings: one around its neck, with the Mercury planet sign engraved in it; one around the back right leg (like in the middle), with the Pluto planet sign engraved in it and the last one around the front left leg (like in the middle), with the Venus planet sign engraved in it. The leopard's powers usually envolves around ice, time and love. It can control ice, time and love; it can easily destroy all three and it can easily create all three. Yet it cannot destroy, create or control all three if all three doesn't exist." A see-through leopard ran by them to allow them to understand it more, Pluto continued on.

"The mark on a Lunarian Royal's right ankle is the animal: tiger. The tiger is usually white with grey stripes and aquamarine eyes; it has one silver ring: around its neck, with the Neptune planet sign engraved in it. The tiger's powers usually envolves around the oceans and the seas. It can control the oceans and the seas; it can easily destroy both and it can easily create both. Yet it cannot destroy, create or control both if both doesn't exist." A see-through tiger ran by them to allow them to understand it more, Pluto continued on.

"The last mark on a Lunarian Royal's left ankle is the animal: wolf. The wolf is usually grey with forest green streaks and green eyes; it has one black ring: around its neck, with the Jupiter planet sign engraved in it. The wolf's powers usually envolves around thunder, lightening and nature. It can control thunder, lightning and nature; it can easily destroy all three and it can easily create all three. Yet it cannot destroy, create or control all three if all three doesn't exist." A see-through wolf ran by them to allow them to understand it more.

"Each animal represents a planet or planets as you can obviously tell. The phoenix represents the Moon; the panther represents Mars, Saturn and Uranus; the leopard represents Mercury, Pluto and Venus; the tiger represents Neptune and the wolf represents Jupiter. Each animal has a name that's combined with each element they have control of, any questions?" Pluto asked.

"Yes, what are the animals' names, Pluto?" Neptune asked.

"The phoenix's name is Airo. Ai comes from Awai meaning light and Ro comes from Kuro meaning dark; the panther's name is Kataze. Ka comes from Kasai meaning fire, Ta comes from Takai meaning death and Ze comes from Kaze meaning wind; the leopard's name is Sutoai,"

"Su comes from Aisu meaning ice, To comes from Toki meaning time and Ai meaning love; the tiger's name is Kaimi. Kai comes from Kaisui meaning ocean and Mi comes from Umi meaning sea and the wolf's name is Endensei. En comes from Enrai meaning distant thunder, Den comes from Denkou meaning Lightning and Sei comes from Hinsei meaning nature." Pluto explained.

"Wow…" Saturn trailed off.

"Look she's awakening!" Neptune said pointing at the picture.

* * *

(In Selene's Apartment)

Selene groaned she felt like her whole word exploded and she felt really COLD! She tried to open her eyes, but it felt like her eyes didn't want to open, she tried to sit up, but her body felt like it didn't want to respond. _'What's happening to me?'_ Selene thought. She heard someone calling her name…the person's voice kept ringing in her ear. At last Selene was able to manage to get her eyes open but what she saw was really unexpected.

The first thing she noticed was that the only things covering her were ribbons…silver ribbons! That were flowing upward and it didn't help the fact that there ninjas in her room looking at her like some sort of a toy!

The second thing she noticed was different markings on her body and the fact that where the markings were felt sore and was bruised and what scared her was the fact that her neck felt sore! So that must mean that she had a mark on her neck as well, she thought.

"Ruto…Ruto-chan…" Selene mumbled out, she was beginning to regain her voice back but not all of it. "Sele-chan! You're okay!!" Naruto shouted out, Selene rolled her eyes, her head pounding of pain from Naruto's shouting. "Be quiet…" Selene mumbled out. Some of the ninjas who heard her chuckled at it when she said it.

"What happened to you, Tsukino-san?" The Hokage asked in a tone that meant for one young as 6.

Selene rolled her eyes; honestly does he think that she's a little girl, still?

"I'm not a little girl…" Selene said regaining her voice back; she also glared at all the ninjas drooling on her floor cause of the state she was in.

"Ruto-chan…Ruto-kun…" Selene said sweetly as possible, which made Naruto blush. "I have a question, Ruto-kun. Why is everyone in my room?" Selene said saying her last statement louder than usual.

"Well you see…it was an emergeny! You were unconcious! And these four girls were around you at the time and scooped you up and carried you back here…the thing is that they had a key!" Naruto stated. Selene got a confused look on her face, "Eh? How did they get into my apartment with a key? The only one who has a key besides myself is you, Naruto." Selene explained.

* * *

(At the Time's Gate)

"Shit…We're screwed." Uranus said simply making Neptune hit her hard on her arm.

"Ow! Nepty!!" Uranus complained, throwing Neptune a hurt look on her face while rubbing the spot where Neptune hit her.

"Serve's you right, Uranus. I told you don't use that type of language in front of Saturn!" Neptune said with a look on her face that meant business.

* * *

(In Selene's Apartment)

"Hmm, this is strange, very strange indeed. How is it that four unusal teenage girls, be able to get inside your apartment, when the only one with another key is Naruto." Everyone got silent after that. "You know, well um…as much as I love to answer these questions, Hokage-san. Could you all kindly leave, I will need to rest and need to get changed." Selene explained. Soon the ninjas (as well as the preverted ones…) and the Hokage left leaving Iruka-sensei and Naruto in Selene's apartment still. Selene glared at them, "Naruto, Iruka-sensei…Get out of my apartment! Now!!" Selene shouted at them seeing as they didn't leave with the others.

They both gulped and quickly ran out of Selene's room and ran out of the front door. (After, Naruto had locked, it of course.) They both extremely hated it whenever she would shout at them; it was like making the Hokage mad.

Though once Selene had heard the front door slam, she immatediately looked down at herself, and still saw the ribbons. She sighed and rolled her eyes, and grunted. Though soon a strong wind noise came into her room and the ribbons faded leaving her in the regular attire that she originally had on. "Now THAT was freaky…" Selene mumbled to herself, she shooked her head not believing what just happened but layed off it for a while.

Although the bad news was that the marks showed now…we're just going to have to fix that after I sleep, Selene thought to herself. Once her head hit her pillow, she was instantly asleep in no less than 5 seconds.

_

* * *

_

"_Rei-chan! How could you, you too Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled at both of them, "Usako…Usako…" Mamoru started but stoped since Usagi glared at him. "Don't 'Usako' me, you…you jerk! You both betrayed me in the worse way possible!!" Usagi shouted. _

_She turned her attention to the other two senshi in the room. "And…and you two knew about it! And yet did nothing to stop them!" Usagi turned her attention to the whole group now, "You all aren't worthy of your power! I'd be damned if I didn't strip you of your powers right now and end your misery lives, right now!" Usagi shouted at all of them._

_Rei and Mamoru started laughing at this point, Usagi glared at them._

"_Listen, Odango Atama, you are a klutzy, crybaby! And you are unfit and unworthy to be the princess!" Rei shouted at Usagi, before Usagi could get a come back for Rei, Rei continued, "The others and I agree that I should be the new leader and they see it fit that I should be the princess not you. All you ever did was held us back and I bet even the outers would agree with us!" Rei shouted and at the precious moment, the outer senshi walked in. Though they weren't layed back as they usually were, they were all looking ready to kill._

"_Oh there you are, we were just talking to our dear princess about me being the new prin…" Rei started off but was cut off rudely (So she and Mamoru proclaimed.) with Haruka slapping her right cheek. Haruka left a hand shaped print on her left cheek and Rei was beginning to get teary eyes, Mamoru went to her side immatediately. Ami and Makoto just stood there not knowing what to do at that point._

"_I'd be an idiot if I had allowed you to finish that sentence! You are all unworthy of being a senshi let alone protecting the one thing that matters to each of us, the princess! I knew you were untruthful scouts, but I never knew you would stoop this low!" At this point Haruka was taking a threathening step towards Rei and Mamoru, Ami and Makoto didn't do anything to stop her. They knew she was right. _

"_Do you even think on how how many times Koneko had saved your butts from evil?! Do you even think about how many times, she had cried when we died protecting her!? No! And don't even think about telling me you do, because you don't! All you inners had ever cared about was the stupid throne and power!" Haruka shouted at them glaring at all of them._

"_Haruka stop it, they're not worth it." Usagi stating making Haruka turn around and pout at her with Usagi shaking her head no but smiling since she was amused at Haruka's pouting._

"_Fine, I'll stop Koneko." Haruka stated._

"_Good, let us go, now minna." Usagi said staring outside with her eyes filled with pain and betrayel. "Go where, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked for the first time speaking up, Usagi turned around and glared at her, "A battle is amongst us, you all will die no matter what, we will soon find out who's loyal to me," Usagi stated pointing at Mamoru and Rei._

_

* * *

_

Selene woke up immediately with her sweating from her forehead down, her bangs falling in front of her face. She blew on them and stated to herself, "My life is messed up."

-x-x-x-x-

Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? It's the revised version of chapter three. I do hope you like this chapter and did find the different parts of HarukaxMichiru and UsagixNaruto! xD Give me some more ideas for the new revised fiction, like if someone should be a twin to Usagi, anything!

**IMPORTANT!! PART ONE!** I just want you to know that the M.O.C.A is probably going to have a big part in this fanfiction, so start giving me some ideas on four different fukus! Yes, there will be new senshi's that involves each mark. But the senshi's cannot be OOC! (Only one can.) The other three have to be in Naruto. For the OOC name, think of a Japanese name, please. (If you need help thinking of a name just PM me, okay?)

**IMPORTANT!! PART TWO!** They have to have tails resembling their mark, and one the marks that is are on Selene, has to be on one of their body parts, like the shoulder, ankle, etc. And by that I mean like say Sakura is the wolf (…yikes.) the wolf mark would be on her shoulder, that is the senshi, she would be. Also for the names please don't just put Sailor Wolf…think of something creative, if you want to add Celestial Wolf, than sure...that's fine.

**IMPORTANT!! PART THREE!** Do not worry about the phoenix mark, that mark actually is Usagi. She may or may not get a new fuku or she may just get things added to her Cosmos fuku, please tell me which one you want me to do. And if she get's a new fuku she maybe called Sailor Celestial or Sailor Celeste, please tell me which one you want me to do.


	4. You’ve passed as a Ninja!

_**Lunar's Note:**_ This is the revised version of chapter 4 of S.T: A Ninja Life! The important notes on Ch.3 will be here again: at the bottom of the fanfic. I loved all of your ideas! But I need more ideas! My mind is blank for ideas right now on those important notes. Oh and reviews help!! ;)

P.S. Some of you may have noticed Solar Wands was deleted from my fanfics, that is because I deleted it, I didn't like where it was going and I may repost it soon or in the future or never really. I am not so sure.

Also no flames are aloud!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!:**_ NarutoxSM Selene Tsukino was a reincarnated girl who was originally Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Cosmos. What will happen in the life of a ninja, for Selene? Will there be youmas in the Leaf Village? Will she even be able to wake her inner self, Cosmos in time? Or will Chaos be there to her ruin her life every step of every moment? R&R!!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own SM or Naruto; they belong to their respective owners.  
"………" Talking  
_(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 4: You've passed as a Ninja!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Selene had woken up around 5:15 am, but the only reason for that was because of the dreams, she kept having everyday, which was starting to annoy her…everyday.

She groaned and got up to take a shower. She got out of the shower around 5:35am and wrapped herself up and headed towards her bedroom to change.

She sighed as she put her towel back into the place where it was right above her chest. _'How am I going to hide the marks…_?' Selene thought to herself, "Why me…" Selene mumbled to herself.

She shooked her head and she went into her dresser and looked for something to wear…_'Today's the gradituation exam…great…now what to do to hide the marks…wait that's it! I could bandaged my arms and legs and just wear something the hides my neck! It's prefect!'_ Selene thought to herself. She found something to wear after that thought, she went into the bathroom and got the bandages from a shelf in the bathroom.

She took of her towel and let it drop to the floor and looked at herself in the mirror, Selene sighed, "The marks…they seem to look like tattoos…never the less I don't want anyone thinking I got five tattoos over the night." Selene mumbled to herself. She bandaged her elbows to her wrists and from her knees to her ankles. She sighed and than started to put her regular clothes on, once she was done she walked out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a fishnet that started at her neck that went to her elbows and above her belly button. She wore a forest green kimono shirt that had patterns of dragons flowing; with the collar and the cuffing being army green, the sleeves went a little above her elbow maybe two centimeters above. The kimono ended above her hip, she wore a cargo skirt that was camouflaged that went to past her knees a little, it had numerous of pockets that was the right amount to put all her weapons that she carried around in.

The cargo skirt was actually really thin like silk but yet rough like cotton. She wore a sarong above it that went to her lower thighs; it was green with a dragon going around it. It had a white lacing that was at the top of the sarong and than had a black lacing that was at the bottom of the sarong.

She put on black fingerless gloves, and made her hair into a ponytail again with a black sconchie holding it. She looked through a box where she held all her hair clips in and found a phoenix hair pin. She then took it up and put it in her hair, and applied dark green eye shadow to her eyes and light pink lip gloss to her lips.

She then headed out with her ankle-length laced-up forest green boots. Although her attire reminded her of her old village again, since she usually did wear this type of attire at her old village, young or old; she would always remember what she had on at her old village, including remembering her old friends and her family.

'_Her family'_ thought Selene, she gave a sound of whimpering, she missed them so much yet she knew they couldn't come back from the dead, she shooked her head and started to think about something else besides her old village.

While she was on her way, she didn't notice where she was going and bumped into someone, fortunately that someone caught her, and unfortunately for her that someone was Mizuki-sensei, she gasped. "Gomen, gomen Mizuki-sensei! I wasn't really paying where I was walking." Selene stated, he let her go and she regained her footing. No matter what, she had felt unsafe with Mizuki-sensei since she always seemed to feel a bad aura coming from him, but he's a sensei and doesn't harm young ninjas…right? Selene thought to herself, she snapped her out of her thoughts early enough to hear Mizuki-sensei's question.

"—it's okay, but I was hoping to get you before you went to the academy. You're actually just the person I wanted to see." Mizuki-sensei said. "Huh? You wanted to see me? What did you want to see me for exactly?" Selene asked, curious why a sensei such as Mizuki-sensei wanted to see her before she went to the academy in the morning.

"Well you see, I was looking for Naruto, have you seen him? Or do you know where he usually is at this time?" Mizuki-sensei asked, "Probably sleeping." Selene mumbled to herself as she looked down to the ground and as quietly as possible so Mizuki-sensei wouldn't hear her. She looked back up and said, "No…not really. Sorry Mizuki-sensei, but I have to get going." After she said that, she was off towards the Academy.

Although when she left her apartment, she had saw it was a hour early before classes started but wanted to get there early enough to save Naruto a seat and get herself a seat as well.

She arrived at the Academy with it still being 45 minutes before class begun, she was the first one there and took a seat in the middle as usual and had a weapon – specifically her golden heart-shaped chain out and put it in the next seat beside her.

She started to wait…

And wait…

Three students entered when it was 30 minutes before class.

And wait…

And wait…

'_19 minutes to go._' Selene thought to herself, a group of girls and guys mixed together had entered the class.

And wait…

"The devil is here…" Selene mumbled to herself, after seeing Sasuke enter when it was just 12 minutes before class.

And waited some more obviously…

Selene mentally twitched as Sakura and Ino came in, still fighting over who was to sit next to Uchiha. She smirked as she saw him groan behind her…although he groaned silently so no one could hear him.

Finally, 5 minutes before class, Naruto had entered, he looked upon the many rows of people and saw Selene smiling down at him, he walked towards her and she picked her chain up, glaring at anyone who dared to look at Naruto in anyway as a threat and he sat himself down, while she putted her chain away.

"Ohayo, Ruto-chan, had some ramen for breakfast, I presume?" Selene asked her best friend. "You know me, Sele-chan! Ramen is my life!" Naruto stated with stars in his eyes and drool coming from the corner of his mouth just thinking about ramen.

"Oi! Don't space out on me, now!" Selene said.

"Sorry Sele-chan." Naruto apoligized, "Can you believe it we're finally going to be ninjas today!" Selene stated in a cheerful voice.

"I know!" Naruto agreed with her. Although after a minute or so they had to shut up since Iruka-sensei came in.

"Now, as you all know today is the exam of passing to become a ninja. You would all have to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu to pass," As he said this, groans could be heard from a lot of people, Naruto sulked and Selene patted him on his back, nodding her head in understandment. She knew that the Bunshin no Jutsu was one of Naruto's weaknesses.

"Please come with me, when I call you name." Iruka-sensei stated and immatediately started with the first person, and than it went on.

After ten minutes, Selene was bored and so what Naruto. "Who knew there were so many students in this class with their last names being with S!" Selene grumbled, Naruto nodded, "Well just think, Sele-chan, you'll be the first one out of all use still here…" Naruto stated trying to cheer his best friend up. "But what if I don't pass, Ruto-chan? What if Kashi-itoko, is there?" Selene started getting worried.

"If your cousin is there, then he'll only worry about what you're wearing." Naruto said, Selene glared at him, "What's that suppose mean?" Selene asked jumping up and slamming her palm down on the desk and looking at Naruto, he grinned sheepishly and said, "Nothing at all." Selene hmphed and sat back in her chair probably. Fortunately, Iruka-sensei came in at the time and announced that Selene was next. Selene stiffened a bit, but followed none the less.

- - - -

(Iruka-sensei's Point of View)

To say that Iruka-sensei was afraid of becoming the victim of one of his student's attacks, was an outrage! Well to him really…but if people were talking about his student, Selene Tsukino, he would actually agree with them, no matter what. Yes, he, Iruka Umino, a chuunin was afraid of only one student who was – dare he say it, a _girl_. Not just a girl, no this girl was a woman! (Only to those who are considered _"wise ones"_ though.) Yes, that is right. A mere girl scares him!

Before he became a teacher at the Academy, if someone were to tell him that he would be afraid of one of his students, who was a girl, he probably would have laughed at them. Honestly, truth to be told, how she ever managed to make him scared of becoming the next victim of one of her attacks, astonishly amazes him.

Wasn't he made a chuunin for something? Wasn't he a brave ninja at all? Those questions do usually wonder in his mind from time to time, but he would always dismiss those two questions. They were never any importance to him at all. Afterall, weren't they training these kids to not only protect themselves, but also to fight for themselves?

- - - -

(Back to Selene's Point of View)

Selene watched the emotions play on her sensei's face. She sighed; she knew those emotions so well it really wasn't funny anymore. When she had sighed, it had snapped her sensei out of his thoughts. Iruka-sensei looked down at her and asked, "What is the matter, Selene?" Selene looked up and smiled, "Nothing at all Iruka-sensei…are we there yet, might I ask?" Selene asked, somewhat innocently. Iruka-sensei looked up and sweatdropped, "We past it…its a few doors back." Iruka-sensei mumbled. Selene groaned, they turned back at reached the correct door and went in.

She looked and saw her cousin, Kakashi in the corner reading his perverted book as usual, she growled at that, he looked up and winked at her and went back to his perverted book.

She looked up and saw Iruka-sensei looking confused seeing Kakashi there, he turned towards the other male ninja in the room, who happened to Mizuki-sensei, he (Mizuki-sensei) simply stated, "He got permission from the Hokage to be here." Iruka-sensei only nodded. It was rare for a family member to be presented at the exam to become a ninja, truth to be told.

Iruka-sensei guided Selene to the middle of the room and nodded towards and went towards Mizuki-sensei and picked up his clipboard and nodded towards her. "Now Selene you're aware, that you are doing the Bunshin no Jutsu, the Leaf Village way and not _your_ _old village_ way, correct?" Mizuki-sensei asked.

Selene narrowed her eyes at him and took a worrying step towards him, even though he was farther away from her, "And what is that suppose to mean, Mizuki-sensei? Do you have no respect for the dead or for the Solar Village or for both?" Selene asked in a dangerous tone. "Stay calm, little Tenshi." Kakashi voice came from behind her; she relaxed a little, now glad that Kakashi was there. She breathed in and than back out and went back to her original spot.

Iruka-sensei just ignored whatever Mizuki-sensei and stated; "Now when you're ready, Selene, you may begin." Iruka-sensei said. Selene nodded.

She quickly did the correct hand signs and said, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" In no time there stood two clones Selene behind her. She smirked at Mizuki-sensei and gave him a dangerous glare just for the fun of it…well to her anyway.

Iruka-sensei nodded, then stated formly, "You've passed." Selene jumped up and down and quickly ran and hugged Iruka-sensei, who became red in the face.

"Bye Iruka-sensei, arigatou for passing me!" Selene stated, running towards Kakashi, who gave her a hug and than a pat on the head and disappeared with her.

"You have to admit, she has a nice butt." Mizuki-sensei stated simply. Iruka-sensei turned to him like he was nutts, "She's just a minor, Mizuki!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed, he huffed and went out the door back towards the classroom to get Naruto.

Iruka-sensei went to the room filled with the rest of the students waiting, he looked around and stated Naruto's name, "Uzamaki, Naruto!" Naruto got up and glared at Sasuke and went towards Iruka-sensei and followed him.

Iruka-sensei took him towards the room, that he (Iruka-sensei) took Selene and the other kids.

Once they reached the room, he guided Naruto to the middle and went to the front. He nodded towards Naruto indicating for him to begin.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto quickly had done the correct hand signs before he said this obviously, but there was one problem…"Naruto, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to fail you." Iruka-sensei stated, with a sad tone. But Mizuki-sensei had been quick enough and stated that he did do the jutsu correctly. But Iruka-sensei shooked his head and simply said, "Yes, yes he did do the jutsu correctly. But he had to do three clones instead one; and that one clone is very useless." Once that was said, Naruto left the examination room a little hurt, he had wanted to surprise Selene by passing too. He knew she passed even if she didn't come and tell him.

He exited the Academy and found Selene sitting down at the swings rocking back and fourth looking happy he sighed and walked towards her. He didn't have to go a bit further since Selene saw him coming towards her, so she jumped off the swings and ran towards him and hugged him with her arms around his neck.

"Ruto-chan, I passed!" Selene stated happily while hugging him, but he didn't respond to her hug, she pulled back with her hands still around his neck. "You didn't pass, did you?" Selene asked quietly, Naruto had a saddened look on his face and said, "No, I didn't pass…" Selene looked upset but simply covered it up with a cheerful face, "Its ok Ruto-chan! I promise that we'll both be ninjas no matter what!" Selene promised him and Naruto smiled. He started to laugh at her not to soon Selene started laughing as well.

Once they had calmed down, someone had tapped Naruto on the shoulder. They both turned around and saw Mizuki-sensei, Selene glared at him, and Naruto looked some what shocked seeing how his friend was glaring at Mizuki-sensei.

"Ah, sorry for interrupting both of you…but Naruto, I would like to speak with you." Mizuki-sensei said simply, Selene was glaring at him even more by now, "Ruto-chan go with him, it's okay but watch yourself, okay?" Selene whispered to Naruto who nodded, and said "Good-bye" to Selene and followed Mizuki-sensei. Selene watched them until they were out of her sight and sighed, she prayed to the heavens, gods, goddesses, and anyone else up in the skies to watch over Naruto. She knew something was bound to happen later on, but she dismissed that thought and left to go to her apartment.

Not too long after, Selene had finally reached her apartment, after buying some ramen at Naruto's favorite place in the village: Ichiraku Ramen. She didn't feel like making herself some ramen that night for dinner nor cooking anything for that matter. She soon got drowsy after eating a little bit of the ramen, and fell asleep on her couch.

After a half an hour of sleep, Selene was rudely awoken by banging noises coming from her front door. She immatediately jumped and sighed, and went towards her muttering on way towards the door that sounded like "Ruto-chan…Iruka-sensei…kill…them." She reached her front door and opened it, and groaned since she saw Iruka-sensei with a panick look on his face, which usual only meant one thing: Naruto got himself in trouble…again. "What did he do this time?" Selene asked or more like demanded.

"He well…he…" The words just didn't want to come out of his mouth for obviously reasons; Selene glared at him, "Speak now or they'll be looking for a body of a jounin ninja in the woods…underground or underwater." Iruka-sensei gulped and quickly stated, "Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals! The last person with him was Mizuki!" He regretted saying it after though, seeing Selene's face.

When Selene's face was white with red in her cheeks, and her eyes changing into a dark tone that looked strangely as red, even though her eye color was silver-blue – back to the subject…if her face looked like that, it meant trouble and a whole lot of it! Selene's left eye started to twitch, "HE DID WHAT!?" Selene shouted very loudly making birds around them scatter from the loud noise.

Selene slammed the door shut and Iruka-sensei could hear her swearing even from outside her apartment; the door immatediately slammed open after five minutes though and Selene stood there with a look on her face that meant pain or murder, whichever way you put, it meant that someone was about to get hurt.

The pair immatediately went off to look for Naruto and Mizuki-sensei…but mostly Naruto, since he was the prime ninja that held their lives together, he was their family as well. They soon found them in the middle of forest, they landed on the same branch, they were both kneeling on one of their knees watching as Mizuki-sensei try to steal the Scroll of Seals for himself, but Naruto wouldn't even give it to him.

Selene nodded to herself and whispered to Iruka-sensei, "Iruka-sensei, you have to go and protect him. Make sure that…that _thing _doesn't hurt Ruto-chan or get anywhere near him for that matter." Iruka-sensei knew who the thing was and didn't blame Selene for feeling hatred towards the sensei he complied with her request and jumped off the branch, and ran towards Naruto to check him.

Mizuki-sensei having a surprised look on his face when he what Iruka had done, "You're both are going to die tonight, you know that, Iruka? You shouldn't even have metalled in this situation! You shouldn't even protect that…that demon Iruka!" Mizuki soon regreted since a flame arrow brushed past his arm and onto the ground, still flaming.

They looked for the source of the attacker, of course Iruka-sensei and Naruto knew who the attacker was, but Mizuki didn't. All they saw was a tall figure standing on a branch in the shadows; a tall figure that looked like a teenage girl. The tall figure walked out of the shadows and started speaking, "How dare you! How dare you call him, a demon! He is a human not a demon! Though if we were talking about you, that would be another story. You are a demon in my eyes, Mizuki-sensei." Mizuki-sensei started to laugh, "This? This is your attack plan!? Just a mere flame arrow is your attack?" Mizuki-sensei stated while laughing completely ignoring what Selene just said.

Selene glared at him and jumped down, and stuck one arm in the air and another out in front of her and shouted, "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!" Ocean waves surrounded her from both sides and behind her; a planet orb that was ocean covered came up from the ground and started moving forward and it kept going up till it was in position of her hand sticking out in front of her. Mizuki was too involved in watching the movements with her hands, since this was his first time seeing her attacks and got hit dead on. The force of Selene's attack threw him off balance and into a tree, getting him all wet.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Selene asked, walking towards him, though it looked like she was floating. "Selene, be careful of him!" Naruto shouted from behind her, all he got for response was a nod. Mizuki growled at her, he finally started laughing one more when she was half way towards him, "Can you defend your sensei and your little demon friend at the same time or can you defend yourself from two shurikens at the sametime?" Mizuki-sensei asked. Selene stopped, "What?" Mizuki got up and smirked and threw two large shurikens at Iruka-sensei and Naruto, her eyes widdened and immatediately ran towards them.

The next thing everyone knew there was a loud high-pitched scream coming from the middle of everyone. Selene fell onto her knees with tears falling down her face, both large shurikens managed to hit her stomach and her chest.

She hesitantly turned her head around and smiled at both Naruto and Iruka-sensei and managed to say, "Ruto-chan…protect Iruka-sensei…" and fell down backwards, with the large shurikens still in her body, with a lot of blood coming from both areas. Naruto got mad at that point, he was blinded by anger in his body wanting to come out. He immatediately jumped up, pushed Iruka-sensei behind him and did the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in front of Iruka-sensei.

Soon there were lots and lots of clones of Naruto with a pissed-off face. Iruka-sensei somewhat smiled and smirked at the sametime; he looked towards where Selene fell and rushed towards her, of course by pushing the Naruto clones out of his way. But a large shuriken had hit him in the chest out of no where before he even managed to get towards her and passed out from the impact of the shuriken hitting him. The last thing he saw was Naruto ganging up with his clones on Mizuki-sensei.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter four is done! Yes! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? It's the revised version of chapter four. I made the battle scene a bit longer than the last one (in the first S.T: A.N.L fanfic) I do hope you like it. I think Mizuki-sensei got what he deserves – sorry to all Mizuki fans! Wait a minute are there ANY Mizuki fans on FF? Cause I'm just wondering really. I'm 'a' going to do the next chapter now. (Just think 5 more revised chapters!!)

Here are the important notes again:**  
IMPORTANT!! PART ONE!** I just want you to know that the M.O.C.A is probably going to have a big part in this fanfiction, so start giving me some ideas on four different fukus! Yes, there will be new senshi's that involves each mark. But the senshi's cannot be OOC! (Only one can.) The other three have to be in Naruto. For the OOC name, think of a Japanese name, please. (If you need help thinking of a name just PM me, okay?)

**IMPORTANT!! PART TWO!** They have to have tails resembling their mark, and one the marks that is are on Selene, has to be on one of their body parts, like the shoulder, ankle, etc. And by that I mean like say Sakura is the wolf (…yikes.) the wolf mark would be on her shoulder, that is the senshi, she would be. Also for the names please don't just put Sailor Wolf…think of something creative, if you want to add Celestial Wolf, than sure...that's fine.

**IMPORTANT!! PART THREE!** Do not worry about the phoenix mark, that mark actually is Usagi. She may or may not get a new fuku or she may just get things added to her Cosmos fuku, please tell me which one you want me to do. And if she get's a new fuku she maybe called Sailor Celestial or Sailor Celeste, please tell me which one you want me to do.

**IMPORTANT!! PART FOUR!** I'm not deciding anything until chapter five to six, so you have a long time to go. So don't worry! The more reviews, the shorter amount, you'll have to wait for the chapters! So good luck! _**And I'm also looking for a BETA READER! So if you're interested, PM me, okay?**_


	5. Team Selections: Team 7

_**Lunar's Note:**_ This is the revised version of chapter 5 of S.T: A Ninja Life! Sorry for taking SO long to update, but it's finally here! You can all blame me for not updating in over 2 months…although I blame school and homework. xD Oh and reviews ALWAYS help!! ;)

Also no flames are allowed!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!:**_ NarutoxSM Selene Tsukino was a reincarnated girl who was originally Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Cosmos. What will happen in the life of a ninja, for Selene? Will there be youmas in the Leaf Village? Will she even be able to wake her inner self, Cosmos in time? Or will Chaos be there to her ruin her life every step of every moment? R&R!!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own SM or Naruto; they belong to their respective owners.

"………" Talking  
_(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 5: Team Selections: Team 7  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Selene groaned, she opened her eyes lazily and started blinking wondering where she was. She looked around and soon figured out that she was back in her apartment in her bedroom.

She looked down at herself and pulled the blankets off her and looked and saw bandages on her stomach and chest, she only had on a tank top and shorts – what she usually wore to sleep if she had any wounds. Although she still had on the bandages around her legs and neck, thankfully.

It seems Naruto had gotten both herself and Iruka-sensei to safety, she thought to herself. Although, she'll kill Naruto for going into her bedroom again; the only reason why she does this is because her bedroom is one place where she could call her own…and the one place where she could do whatever whenever she wanted.

She got up and sat on her bed with both of her legs on the ground and off her bed. She groaned knowing how her injuries would hurt her walking up and down; but she had to go to the Academy, today! Not tomorrow, not the next day after tomorrow, or any other day, she had to go today! It was the team selections today.

She got out of the bed and almost fell down if it wasn't for the fact that she steadied herself, she walked towards her drawers and looked at them and opened them. She soon found something to wear. What she found to wear (and starting to put on) was this:

A black fishnet that was like a turtleneck with sleeves that went to her wrists and ending a centimeter past her breasts, a tight tank top that went to her waist, that was midnight blue with shooting stars on it, with the word "Hiryuu" meaning Flying Dragon on the back. She also wore a choker that was black with a skull in the middle of it with spikes surrounding the skull.

She wore a silver truffle skirt that went a little bit above her knees, she wore different pouches that went onto her arms and legs that would be used to store her weapons; and she wore knee-length black combat boots and she put on black lip-gloss and midnight blue eye shadow, and one silver hoop earring in her right ear. She still had on her bandages for her arms and legs along with her whole entire upper chest including her stomach.

Once Selene was done changing, she combed her hair and made sure to put it in a messy bun, with two black crystallized chopsticks to hold it. She soon went into her kitchen to get something to get something to eat but found a note on the fridge; it said:

_Hey Sele-chan! Did you know that you're very heavy?_

After reading that, Selene growled, how could Naruto think that let alone say that on a piece of paper, she thought to herself.

_Anyway! Iruka-sensei woke up, when I 'accidently' dropped him on his floor in his apartment; you should have seen his face! He looked almost ready to explode and start shouting at him, but once he saw that you were still down, he calmed down. I bet has a soft spot for you!_

Selene laughed, the day Iruka-sensei would have a soft spot for her, would the day he—wait he does have a soft spot for her…or some what, since she always did get through him…or maybe it's only because she usually had to threaten him to get answers through him or what not.

_But anyway, that's not the point; I'm trying to get at. I passed! He told me, that I passed as a ninja since of my shadow clone technique! I'm so happy right now, that after I finish writing this, I'll get me some ramen to celebrate!_

Selene cheered after reading that Naruto passed, but sweatdropped at the ramen part…honestly, was Ichiraku's place even open at the time, he wrote this?

_So I hope you don't mind that, I took some ramen from your place, since mine are all done and Ichiraku's place probably is closed by now…_

Selene grumbled out, "No wonder why…"

_Oh and by the way, Iruka-sensei also told me to tell you that if you're not feeling well enough to come to the academy today to stay home; man I wish I was you, right now Sele-chan!_

_- Ruto-chan_

_P.S, I'll possible be running or hiding from you today…_

Selene noticed that that he would always put today instead of tomorrow…so that probably meant that he wrote it either after midnight, around midnight or he came into her apartment early, way early; well early enough that she was still sleeping. She looked around at her apartment and just thought that she'll go to the Academy, despite her injuries.

She went and warmed up some ramen and started to eat it for breakfast, her chest would ache from eating, but she had to eat, she thought to herself. She soon noticed the time…she cursed a bit seeing how classes would start in less than 15 minutes. She threw the rest of her breakfast away that she didn't eat, and headed out.

She knew that she wasn't going to be late but she wasn't taking any chances and started to run towards the Academy, on the roofs of course; so she would run a bit than jump than run a bit more than jump.

She arrived at the Academy not long after, and went to take a seat behind Uchiha, luckily for her, Naruto didn't notice her yet. Unfortunately for her though, while she was looking around, she had noticed a guy about to trip Naruto, and of course (wait for it…) Naruto was facing Sasuke at that precise moment: glaring at him. Selene knew the outcome if she would do a replacement jutsu; but it better her pain their Naruto's pain, she would always say and remind herself. She quickly did a replacement jutsu so Naruto wouldn't be caught kissing him (Sasuke). As soon as she was done doing the jutsu, she blinked and found herself kissing Uchiha, as she commonly calls him and pulled away very quickly.

"Ew!! Damn't Ruto-chan! The next time look around before you go off glaring at Uchiha, got it!" Selene shouted at Naruto who could only just nod, since he was confused beyond confused. There was complete silence after that, well unless you don't count Sakura and Ino's muttering or were they mumbling…that truly was a question to ask one's self. Not to long after though, Iruka-sensei entered the room, he looked a bit off but once he saw Selene he cheered up a bit, but quickly stated, "Miss Tsukino, I thought I had advised Naruto," Giving Naruto look after he said it of course, "To tell you that you should stay home today, after lass night with those injuries." Iruka-sensei said making Naruto red and everyone surprised while looking between their sensei, Naruto and Selene wondering what the heck they were all talking about.

"I know that, you know." Selene stated in a voice that sounded like she was bored with the conversation already, "I felt well enough to come here." Selene said simply, Iruka-sensei shook his head and just sighed and continued on with the class.

Soon it was time to announce the teams, the moment Selene was waiting for.

"Ok now onto the teams. Do remember, one team will have four members: Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke only had a blank face on, "Haruno Sakura," Sakura, cheered since she was in Sasuke's team, "Uzukami Naruto," Naruto cheered since he was in Sakura's team, "And lastly, Tsukino Selene." Iruka-sensei said, Selene and Naruto high fived each other, getting onto each other's team were the best for them, they worked well together.

Soon everyone else had a team, "Now that you all are on a team, you will be meeting your Jounin's in a different location. Everyone except Team 7 can go." Everyone left after that besides Sakura, Sasuke, Selene and Naruto. "Your jounin shall be meeting you here, so do wait until he arrives." Iruka-sensei making Team 7 groan (except Sasuke).

Not too long after, Team 7 was still waiting for maybe two whole hours; and Naruto being Naruto…he was getting tired of waiting, so he devised a plan: He had put an erase on top of the door. It wasn't sneaky or anything but what kind of jounin would fall for such a trick?

Well fortunately one jounin was dumb enough to fall for such a trick. And that jounin happened to be…Kakashi.

"Oh crap…" Selene mumbled to herself. The next thing before anyone could say anything; Kakashi said one thing that didn't really shocked Selene, "I hate you," while looking at all four of them. A disbelief look came from Sakura; Naruto was laughing his butt off; Selene was trying not to laugh but had giggles escaping from her mouth every few seconds while Sasuke just looked unemotional.

Not too long after the situation of their jounin saying "I hate you," to them, they were all on top of a roof top, introducing themselves to their new Jounin, like their name; their hobbies; what they liked or disliked and as well as what their dream was.

Seeing how no one really wanted to introduce themselves before their Jounin did, Kakashi went first. "My name is Hatake Kakashi; I have no intention of telling you my likes, dislikes, dreams, or even my hobbies. Now you with the goggles," Kakashi said pointing at Naruto who was smiling a huge smile in response.

"Naruto Uzukami is my name. I like cup ramen; I hate the 3 minute wait for ramen. My hobby is eating and comparing cup ramens, my dream is to become greater than all the Hokages and make all the villagers recognize my existence." Naruto said. The first thing (of many things) Kakashi thought about Naruto was that he was a Ramen lover - and forever will be a Ramen lover. "Now you with the pink hair," Kakashi said indicating that he was talking about Sakura; he also pointed at her to prove his point.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I don't want to reveal any of my dreams, hobbies, or likes—" Although she does take a sneak peak at Sasuke when she had said likes, "and I dislike Naruto." She ended. Kakashi learned that his cousin was exactly right about Sakura: she was only interested in boys and possibly nothing else. "Okay…" Kakashi mumbled, "Boy lover…" Kakashi mumbled under his breath so no one could hear him, "Now you with the blue shirt," Kakashi stated, pointing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I hate many things and few things I like. My ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain man." Sasuke said. Kakashi mentally sweat dropped, here was a kid that probably only wanted to just achieve his ambition and that probably will be his whole entire life oh and plus, he was out for revenge is what Kakashi also realized about Sasuke.

"Next up…ah yes, my little tenshi." Kakashi said smirking at Selene, he also pointed at her to show the others who his little tenshi was.

Selene glared at Kakashi in response for calling her his little tenshi. "Selene Tsukino. I'm not your little tenshi, stop calling me that! Just because you are both my jounin AND cousin doesn't mean I'll listen to you or even lessen your pain with any of my attacks and or weapons!" Kakashi paled at that thought, Selene continued using a sweeter voice, and "Also my likings are crescent moons, eight-point stars and gazing at the moon. My dreams and hobbies are really none of your concern." Selene stated. Kakashi only nodded seeing how he didn't have the voice to talk.

A few minutes past and Kakashi had back his voice, "Now tomorrow, I want you all up bright and early. Oh! And no eating breakfast, now I'm off." Kakashi stated and quickly left after saying that. Selene rolled her eyes and got up looking impatient – might I add – "Hey! Wait up Kashi no baka! I'm heading over to your place as well!" Selene shouted, running off to catch up to her cousin/jounin, whichever one you would prefer.

"Naruto you baka! You forgot to mention the small detail of…your so called friend having a cousin in the JOUNINS!!" Sakura shouted at Naruto who didn't even realize that Sasuke had left after Selene ran off after her cousin, seeing how he was busy looking at Sakura and daydreaming about her.

Naruto snapped out of his daydream and quickly said, "Um so?? Sele-chan didn't want anyone to know, you know? Now I'm off, bye Sakura-kun!" Naruto shouted behind him and waving at her, as he ran off to catch up to both Kakashi and Selene.

-x-x-x-x-

I know right? I haven't updated this fanfic in ages! Well if you count 2+ month's ages. So anyway, I'm hoping to get Ch.6 out by next week so you all don't have to wait a longer period time than before. Please keep reviewing! Also don't forget about what I said on the ideas for the senshi fukus! And don't forget about my question on if Selene should be Cosmos still or have the powers to become another senshi! Preferably Sailor Celestial! Please look at Chapter 3 or Chapter 4 (go all the way to the bottom to find the important notes) for more details!

KEEP REVIEWING!!


	6. Survival Training and We passed?

_**Lunar's Note:**_ This is the revised version of chapter 6 of S.T: A Ninja Life! Hope you like this chapter! I revised it a lot…it may or may not look the same to most of you who originally read my last version of this story. But I do hope you love this chapter! Oh and reviews ALWAYS help!! ;)

Was every one's Halloween, okay by the way?

Also no flames are allowed!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!:**_ NarutoxSM Selene Tsukino was a reincarnated girl who was originally Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Cosmos. What will happen in the life of a ninja, for Selene? Will there be youmas in the Leaf Village? Will she even be able to wake her inner self, Cosmos in time? Or will Chaos be there to her ruin her life every step of every moment? R&R!!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own SM or Naruto; they belong to their respective owners.

"………" Talking  
_(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 6: Survival Training; we passed?!?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The very next morning well…a little wild if you wanted to call it that, for Selene, reason being was because she was awoken by Kakashi banging on her door. Of course while he was banging on the door, he was shouting very loudly to "Open up!" now Selene was tired from the dreams she kept having every night, the same one over and over again. So she did want any normal person (who had her type of power) did, dreaded her cousin with a nice cold awakening, courtesy of her Deep Submerge technique. Although once she saw that her attack hit her cousin, he disappeared in no where site.

Selene mentally twitched than groaned, "Just because he's my jounin doesn't mean he have to give me a wake-up call!!" Selene angrily while muttering the last part to herself. She silently just sighed and took a deep breath in than out, "Become one with self. Become one with the Moon. Become one with your spirit. RELEASE!" She stated, one of her old sensei's at her old village Solar Village had taught her that in order to let go of her anger, to let go of her negativity, she should always say that. Of course at some times she did think of it as crazy thing to say out loud, but now it was actually becoming clearer to her that it was really helpful to know even if she has to say it out loud.

She went to change of course; she took of her bandages of her legs and arms and replaced them with new ones that were black courtesy of Naruto and Iruka-sensei. Although Iruka-sensei continued to deny that he helped Naruto buy it for her. She mentally rolled her eyes; she knew that Naruto possible couldn't afford black bandages…since they were like high priced even for just a simple thing! That's only a different color than white, it's high priced! Sometimes she wished that she was back in Solar Village, where everything was calm and quite. Hardly anyone would pick on anyone; hardly anyone would steal from anyone. The ruling of the Village, or Hokage if you will, was a woman and a man. Which incidentally were her parents, Taaira Tsukino, her mother who was kind and loving to anyone and Hikyuu Tsukino, her father who was gentle at heart and a warrior when time needed him to be.

She changed into a nice white blouse that was buttoned up of course, with knee-length pants that were "baggy" but weren't really, it was just overloaded with pockets to fit her weapons. She only bought pants and skirts that had lots of pockets, hard to find really, but she was able to find them.

The reason why was because she always wanted to have her weapons with her, ever since her village…her village…she choked back a sob just thinking about the reason why she wasn't at her village right now. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and started to put on a black vest that was "baggy" as well; it had a blue and green flower pattern on its collars.

She wore black gloves that had spikes on the knuckles with silver knee-length combat boots. She loosened her hair and pinned it up into a braid then tied it up into a bun with black, silver, and blue ribbons flowing from the bun. She put on black eye-shadow and pink lip-gloss and that was it, she left the house with her key in one of her pockets; she also made sure she had her forehead protector for the Leaf Village around her neck before she left.

She left to head over to the place where her Jounin told her to meet him at of course incidentally; she was the last one there. She blamed her cousin of course. "Hi Sele-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully, much to her horror. She was bit cranky because of her cousin right now. "Hey Ruto-chan," Selene said, she mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "Kill Kashi later." Sakura of course being how she is, she had noticed how Selene was mumbling under her breath, she did hear the words, "kill" and "later" but she didn't know who Selene was talking about. Of course she did wonder, and she wondered out loud as well by asking, "Who are you going to kill, Selene?"

Of course, Selene just waved her hand in a way to forget about what she just said but Sakura wasn't having any of that, Selene rolled her eyes and said simple, "No one. It's not any of concern anyway!" Selene shouted the last part. Sakura only took five steps away from Selene, Selene glared at Sakura but nodded, thinking that was the best decision that she (Sakura) ever made in her life.

After she shouted that, her cousin or Jounin, came. He had an alarm clock with him actually, he set it on exactly 12 PM and said, "Your first task is to get one of these three bells that I have with me, right now. That means only one of you will not be getting lunch. Understood?" Kakashi started off, of course both Sakura and Naruto quickly protested with loud shouts of "NANI!!?" They both didn't really believe what they heard. Selene rolled her eyes at Naruto's actions, honestly he should have known that Kashi-itoko would do something like this, Selene thought to herself.

"Hai it's true, he did it before," Selene started off looking around the area that they were in, "When I was little, he allowed me to come along; it was his third team, correct?" Selene asked her cousin who nodded, "He did the exact same test and one of them didn't get lunch." Selene said, Sakura stepped forward towards Selene with curiosity and asked, "Did they fail?" Selene looked at her like she was stupid, and then she laughed.

"Of course they failed! They did not understand the assignment. The two who got lunch practically no actually they gloated so much, that Kashi-itoko failed them and made sure that they were sent back to the Academy!" Selene said, laughing at Sakura's face, it looked like she was about to run away.

"Now, now, little tenshi, we are not here for stories. Now I believe you should all get going considering the fact that the task started 2 minutes ago," The whole team split up then and hid but Naruto but Selene being swiftly as she was grabbed Naruto and dragged him to her hideaway, knowing her itoko was watching her every movement, she hid another area with Naruto; as soon as she jumped away from her original hideaway, two shurikens could be seen there.

"Nani?" Selene whispered to herself, her eyes wide at the weapon. "Ruto-chan, try and gather the others. Get everyone to conjure up clones, so we can confuse him. Knowing Kashi-itoko, right now he's just reading his Icha Icha Paradise book," Selene rolled her eyes at her last statement.

Naruto nodded and disappeared, "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Selene whispered to herself praying that Naruto didn't do anything to give them away. Of course, we all know Naruto; he would land himself in a situation anyway.

Of course the next thing Selene knows both Sakura and Uchi—excuse me Sasuke arrives on either of her sides with Naruto no one to be seen. Selene mentally twitched. "Naruto you baka!" She grumbled to herself, right now in her line of view, she could see Naruto going off the whole attack, being 'fair and square' as he would put it. Her cousin was still reading his perverted book as usual. Naruto's plan for the whole 'fair and square' attack was simple really…as simple as you can ever put it actually.

First, Naruto quickly charges at Kakashi, but he misses (not part of the plan). Secondly, seeing how Kakashi is fast, he pokes him in the butt, resulting in Naruto falling into the lake – once more, not part of the plan. "Ah man, I wonder when he'll learn." Selene asked herself. But what was heard by both Sakura and Sasuke. She rolled her eyes and jumped from the spot she was at with Sakura giving her a confused look while Sasuke gave her a blank look.

Once she arrived near Naruto, she tried to help him up, but she regretted it immediately, considering the fact that she got herself wet because of his foolish tactics. "Ruto-chan!" Naruto looked at her sheepishly, "I told you to go with the freaking plan! Now come on!" Selene growled out, grabbing him by the arm – not roughly though, and helped him to where the others were. "Now that _somebody_," Selene glared at Naruto when saying somebody, "is here. We will be able to get the bells now. But only if! We all work together!" Selene exclaimed. Naruto immediately agreed, Sasuke was hesitate as well as Sakura, saying that she would only go along with the plan if Sasuke was going along with it, but she didn't say that out loud, though; she did look like it though. Finally Sasuke agreed and Sakura agreed to her plan. And this is how it went.

Selene's plan was simple; she distracts her cousin while the rest of her teammates get the bells. If that didn't go oh so well – which I doubt that it would – then they would just all attack Kakashi together, with one huge attack with shurikens and all the good stuff and of course Selene's attacks.

Selene cupped both her hands together and near her mouth and shouted, "Hey Kakashi!" Kakashi dumbly turned his head from his book, to concentrate on his cousin and why she was shouting at him. Selene chuckled at him and jumped down, landing on her feet and hands, looking precisely at her cousin like prey and quickly jumped up to get back on her feet and jumped once more to dodge Kakashi's shurikens. Once she landed, she shouted out one of her many attacks, she saw the Uranus planet sign flash through her head while she put her right arm in the air and closed it into a fist, shouting out, "Uranus…" A small light ball started forming in her fist and started to grow. "World…SHAKING!!" The light ball stopped forming once it was a medium size and she put her fist onto the ground, watching as the ground below the light ball exploded into millions of rocks, watching at the light ball forming into a planet, attacking her cousin dead on.

She laughed at him, seeing Sakura poof besides him while he was out of it and get a bell then disappear. Kakashi soon came out of the daze and glared at his cousin, but shook his head and got up once more and picked up his book in which he dropped and started to read again. Selene sighed and just started to power up, she saw the Jupiter planet sign flash through her head.

"Jupiter…" She started, making her cousin once more stop and look at her once more, staring at her with curiosity. He only knew one of her attacks, in which he got hit with much often and that her deep submerge one. She had her right hand sticking out, forming a green electricity in her hand, "Oak…EVOLUTION!" She shouted. She started spinning around, and a antenna formed right above the middle of her forehead, a green beam formed, and sent the green electricity towards her cousin in multiple of multiple energy like shape leaves.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the attack, he tried to jump away but still got caught in the attack managing to lose the last two bells, in which both Naruto and Sakura got from him. Of course there was four more minutes left. Selene squealed in happiness and laughed at her cousin's situation. He was currently tangled up in an odd shape his back of course was on the tree. But it looked like he wouldn't be able to get out of the odd shape for a while. Selene did a little dance and stuck her tongue out at him and said in a happy voice, "You have no more bells. You have no more bells. We won…oh yeah!" Selene shouted the last part out loud. Kakashi silently swore to himself, he should have known better that his cousin would make up a plan in a mere hour…or even back-up plans!

In less than five minutes, Kakashi was able to respond to his cousin's mischief. "Yes, but now you won't even be able to lunch," Kakashi stated calmly, "Yes. But it doesn't matter if I eat lunch or not," Selene bravely stated. Now too long after, she got tied up onto a pole. Selene was mentally twitching; her leg was beginning to scratch her as well as her noise. But she wouldn't dare show any weaknesses in front of Uchiha and Haruno, she had a reputation to consider!

Of course, both Sasuke and Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and both handed her their lunch at the same time; Naruto because he couldn't let his best friend not eat, and have to watch everyone else eat lunch while Sasuke…well he just felt like it. Both glared at each other after seeing what the other did. "What the…?" Selene started off, but she cut off by Naruto, stuff food into her mouth. In which earned him a glare from her. Once she swallowed, which was hard for her considering the fact that the ropes were tightly around her chest area to her ankles.

Suddenly, Kakashi pops out of no where and exclaims, "You dare define me?" Both Naruto and Selene glared at him. Selene growled at him. Sakura got a hint of confusion in her eyes until her eyes widened. "That's it!" Everyone looked at her; she blushed at being the center of attention, "What you were trying to make us do was teamwork, right? Teamwork was the key for us. And in doing teamwork, we all got the bells!" Selene growled at her, looking ready to hurt her at her last statement.

"Don't you get it?!" Selene shouted from her position from the pole, in which Naruto was trying to help her out by freeing her, "We all didn't get the bells! One suffered for it. Yes you are correct that teamwork was the key for us, but you radiantly didn't want to work as a team unless your pathetic Sasuke helped us!" Selene shouted, pointing at Sakura's flaws, Naruto was finally able to free her at this point, she then pointed at Sasuke.

"You, Mr. I am too damn good for this team! You didn't even want to help the team until you reluctantly agreed to it!" She pointed at Naruto, giving him a sad look, but shouted at him none the less, "How could you! We could have finished earlier, but no! You had to do you dumb plan of 'fair and square'! Honestly, when you'll ever grow up ceases to amaze me!" Naruto looked a bit shocked as well as everyone there. Selene was actually glaring at Naruto!

She turned around, tears threatening to fall, hands into fists, blood started to form in between her hands, Kakashi wanting to end the shock period and moment, just shouted, "You all Pass!" They all looked at him like he was crazy minus Selene. "You figured out the key to being a ninja was teamwork even if it did cost a price!" Pointing to Selene who still had her back turned towards them. Sakura started to cheer, which was the turning point for Selene, she turned towards Kakashi and quietly mumbled so he could only hear her, "I'm getting out of here. Don't wait up for me, if you're going to be at my apartment," She hesitated for a bit but jumped from the spot where she was standing and landed on a tree branch, and started to jump away from them.

"Wait! Where is she going?!" Naruto yelled out, snapping out of his daze, looking directly at Kakashi, "To think…no one follows her," He answered simply.

-x-x-x-x-

Oh what's this, a huge turning point in the story? What's going to happen? I do hope you like it you guys! Don't worry; the regular revised chapters will still be pointed! But Selene just has a different reaction than normal. Please review!! Who knows, maybe she'll meet someone or something along there way!! xD


	7. The Chuunin Exam!

_**Lunar's Note:**_ This is the revised version of chapter 7 of S.T: A Ninja Life! Hope you all like it, seriously! There's a surprise for you all… (Grins) Who will figure it out? Tell me if you can figure out the surprise in your review alright!?

Also no flames are allowed!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!:**_ NarutoxSM Selene Tsukino was a reincarnated girl who was originally Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Cosmos. What will happen in the life of a ninja, for Selene? Will there be youmas in the Leaf Village? Will she even be able to wake her inner self, Cosmos in time? Or will Chaos be there to her ruin her life every step of every moment? R&R!!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own SM or Naruto; they belong to their respective owners. Sailor Sun is both a creation of Kaidaia the Run Away Advent and myself, that means we own her 50/50, we both thought of her fuku and her attacks and her background and everything else that you'll see on her.

"………" Talking  
_(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!**  
Created By: _Labores Solis  
_Chapter 7: The Chuunin Exam!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Selene swiftly jumped from branch to branch, not caring at the point where she was heading. At certain points of time, all she just wanted to do was let go of her emotions, make them disappear, not wanting them to reappear until they were needed once more. Right now, what she was feeling was frustration and anger. She just didn't want to feel the way she was right now, ever again or anymore for that matter. She growled out her anger and stopped and jumped off of a tree branch, and with all her strength, she punched the tree. Tears flowing freely from her eyes, she fell onto her knees with her hands on the ground.

"Why! Why did they have to go like that?!" She growled out, different flashes of her past came back of her friends and families. She had already passed as a ninja in her old village; she was considered a high-ranked ninja a long with her friends, the youngest high-ranked ninjas ever. She felt so lonely, and horrible to stoop down to the level of having to be in the beginner Academy once more and in another team none the less! The only people that she considered a team were her friends! No one else, but now that they were gone, who could she consider a team?

She got up and took out all her weapons that her friends gave her, and put them all in a circle. She concentrated and started to conduct a ceremony.

"Wisdom," Her ice harp, started to emit a soft ice blue aura; it started to float in the air, circling around her.

"Flames," Her flame bow and arrow, started to emit a soft red aura; it too started to float in the air, circling around her as well.

"Lightning," Her oak of leaves, started to emit a soft forest green aura; it too floated in the air, circling around her with her other weapons.

"Love," Her heart-shaped chain, started to emit a soft orange-yellow aura; it too floated in the air, circling around her with her other weapons.

"Wind," Her golden sword, started to emit a soft navy blue aura; it too floated in the air, circling around her with her other weapons.

"Ocean," Her aqua mirror, started to emit a soft aqua aura; it too floated in the air, circling around her with her other weapons.

"Silent," Her glaive, started to emit a soft purple aura; it too floated in the air, circling around her with her other weapons.

"And Time," Her staff that was shaped like key, started to emit a soft maroon aura; it too floated in the air, circling her with her other weapons.

"Powers of the Planets come fourth to your weapons!" She shouted she was now beginning to glow a bright silver aura. The Mercury sign on the ice harp could be seen more clearly now as well as the other Planet signs on each individual weapon. Each aura started to become darker very quickly.

"Release your powers into your mistress!" She shouted once more, twirling around in the shape of a crescent moon. She bit back her scream as all the powers from her weapons immediately came into her. Until finally she couldn't take it anymore, there was more power than normal! She realized, more power meant that something was about to happen…that she possibly wouldn't like.

The powers stopped going into her and she fell down, on the ground. Her knees were on the ground as well as her hands. She was looking at the ground while she kept breathing in and out. Sweat covered her entire body, making her clothes stick on her body. She was panting hard, she felt like she would collapse any minute by now.

She heard footsteps, she looked up, and cursed, all her weapons were on the ground still! She reached to get one of them, but she felt a kick on her left hand and quickly reached it back and rubbed it with her right hand. She looked up, her eyes widened.

There in front of her stood a female, a female in a body fuku of some sort. Her body fuku was a tint of peach with her ribbon being dark red-orange. A ruffle type sky blue skirt that went to her knees with slits on the sides, wearing dark orange boots that looked like combat boots: that was laced up with black laces and a 1 in. heel.

She had on a light sky-blue collar that was transparent with black fingerless gloves with two yellow rings on both of her hands. A two striped choker that was dark red and dark orange and it met in the middle, where the Sun symbol laid – well what Selene thought was the Sun symbol.

With metal armor that's the color of the sun: bright orange; that went from the upper thighs to the knees with the same metal armor and color on her shoulders. A red looking chain was wrapped around her body, like it was a weapon.

Her hair was also brown that was pinned up into two braids with the left braid twirling around a orange-yellow ribbon and the right braid twirling around a red-orange ribbon.

"That was a foolish mistake. Surely a Goddess like you realized that by now!" The female shouted, Selene cringed, and she hated it when people shouted at her. "A Goddess like your own self should not have made that mistake! People look up at you; you have your own people! And look what you do make a foolish mistake that could have cost you, your life as well as your powers and your throne!" The female shouted.

Selene finally got her voice back, and said weakly, "What…what are you talking about? I am no Goddess…" She wanted to curse at the female for shouting at her, but she bit her own tongue. "You are no Goddess, eh?" The female retorted back. "You are not the one who single-handedly destroy the one who was responsible for taking people's starseeds, then?" The female asked Selene.

Selene looked at her with a confused face…a look of confusion could be seen clearly in her eyes. The female gasped, "You do not remember do you? They never gave you your powers or your memories back!" Her eyes widened in shock when she said this. "You poor Goddess, what has those vicious senshi been doing to you?!" She shouted. "Who…who are you?" Selene weakly asked.

* * *

(At the Times Gate)

"Oh Selene no!" Pluto gasped out, creating herself a portal and running in it, then closing it. All the other three could do was stare wide eye where Pluto was supposed to be…well _use_ to be. "Um…are we screwed?" Saturn asked innocently, a loud "Ow NEPTY!" could be heard in the times Gates.

* * *

(Back with Selene and the female)

"Me? Who am I? You do not remember me, your highness?" The female asked, smiling a bit. "Gomen…but I do not remember meeting you…" Selene answered, looking around wearily, wondering if someone was going to pop out anytime saying "Surprise! Got ya!" But sadly that dream was ruined when the female hit a tree, very loudly with her hand.

"I was once known as your friend. We were practically sisters," The female trailed off as if sensing something, she turned around and locked eyes with another female dressed as her, noted Selene. But this time, the female had a maroon bow on her body fuku as well as on the back, attached to her black skirt with a belt that held multiple of keys hanging off to her skirt. She also was holding a staff that was shaped like a key just like hers! She gasped out loud gaining the attention of the two females.

"Why do you have that?" Selene exclaimed towards the new female, using all her body strength to get up, looking where she had her own staff that was shaped like a key…it was still there.

"This?" The new female asked, holding up her staff. Selene nodded, "This is mine. The time key it is known as. But you, Miss Sun, you should not interfere on someone that doesn't even know you!" The new female retorted to the orange-yellow and red-dressed body fuku female.

"She did know me, Pluto! What did you do to her; what happened to MY Cosmos?!" The first female shouted while asked. "I—we did nothing, Sun-hime. She is not a thing either, you must remember that. You must come with me, to fully understand the situation. Right now, in front of hime-sama, is not the best place." Pluto said calmly, but her eyes held anger in them. "Fine, but this better not take long, my siblings are waiting for me," The first female grumbled out, going towards Pluto, as Pluto created a portal and entered in it.

Pluto stayed behind though. "You do not belong in the middle of the forest, hime-sama. At least…not yet," She walked towards Selene, who was frozen to the spot, and knelt down. She put her hand over Selene's forehead, Selene started to become tired and sleepily…she fell asleep not even in 10 seconds. Pluto created another portal and picked up Selene bridal style, and walked into the portal and closing it afterwards. She dropped Selene onto Selene's bed and left.

* * *

"_You sacrificed yourself, for them, Cosmos-chan! Stop feeling so lonely! You have me!" An overreacted female known as Sailor Sun whined, a bit too cheerfully._

"_You just don't get it! They gave up everything for me! __**They**__ were the ones who sacrificed themselves for me. You…you did not! You were here watching my __**family**__ die! You could have stopped it!" Cosmos shouted. The overreacted Sailor Sun's attitude quickly dampened._

"_But…but…" Her bottom lip started to tremble._

"_Yes, give me a damn good excuse! Why you didn't even bother to help my family and I! Why I had to become Cosmos!" She cut Sun off. "I was trapped here! And you know that Cosmos-chan!" She quickly brightened her mood by adding, "And besides you have me instead! You won't have to worry about those lazy senshi!" That was a huge mistake to make. The next thing anyone heard was a loud slap and a loud high-pitched scream._

_There Sailor Sun lay on the ground, looking at Cosmos with teary eyes while rubbing her right cheek that was now red with blood trailing down her cheeks, "Don't you ever! Ever! Tell me my senshi are lazy!" Cosmos shouted at Sun, with anger in her eyes and with blood trailing down her fingers._

* * *

Selene woke up, and screamed. Sweat covered her whole entire body, she kept breathing in and out. "What was that dream?" She asked herself…she put her hand on her heart, hoping that would calm down her fast beating heart. She shook her head and got up, and went to take a shower. She figured that her cousin stayed overnight at her apartment, making sure that she was alright.

"Oh Selene…what happened to me yesterday." She wondered out loud as she stripped of her clothing and took a shower. She slid to the floor of her shoulder as the shower hit her back, droplets of the water would slide onto her face to the ground. "Why…why does this keep happening to me." She asked herself, by now she was crying, but you couldn't tell that because of the water on her face.

She bent down and hugged her knees, "Am I really a Goddess?" She asked herself, what she didn't know was that her cousin had came in, wanting to know if she was okay, he whispered more to himself but she heard it, "You are a Goddess in everyone's eyes."

"Kakashi-itoko…" She whispered, as he drew back the curtains and covered her up with a towel then picked her up bridal style, she wondered if he noticed the marks on her body… "Shh little tenshi," Kakashi said softly. "Are you okay, now?" He asked as they entered Selene's room. Selene nodded. "Good, now get dressed, alright?" Selene nodded once more. Kakashi dropped her down on her bed softly and left the apartment without another word. Selene sighed, "What would I ever do without him…" Selene mumbled to herself. Her cousin maybe a pervert to those who see him reading his book, but when it comes to his family specifically Selene, he would drop everything and make sure that they or she was alright. He was a very determined ninja no matter what.

She got up and dropped her towel on the ground and walked towards her closet, she shuffled through in and out, trying to find at least one good thing to wear. Until she found it, she squealed in delight. What? She was a girl…what did you expect?

She found a black corset, which she tightened on all by herself meaning that it looked like a halter top; she also found a silver jacket that had a skull on it on the back, with a rose twirling around the sleeves, the jacket ended a little below her chest area. She buttoned up her little silver jacket all the way, so her chest wasn't showing a lot.

She also found a black baggy skirt that was made out of silk believe or not! It hugged her hips and plus it ended a little below her knees; she also wore knee-length lace-up silver boots with black laces. She tied her hair up into a bun, and wore dark blue eye-shadow and a light lip gloss. She also wore fingerless black gloves with silver spikes on the knuckles.

She didn't really feel like using the bandages to cover up her marks on her body, considering the fact that she wore something over them to keep it from showing. But she did was a silver choker to cover up her mark on her neck.

She looked around and started to wonder what happened to her weapons; but of course, she found them in the corner where she usually kept them. She shook her head and grabbed them and put them in their respective pockets, but she did keep out both her swords, and swung them in an x formation on her back.

As she walked down on the road to get to her team members, she kept asking herself one simple question, "Why me?" She always mumbled that every five seconds or so. She soon arrived where her team members where, but there was no sign of her cousin. "Yo…Selene-chan, is that you?" Naruto asked her, Selene faintly blushed, which she thought was odd and answered a light yeah.

Kakashi at that precise moment, popped up behind her, she stumbled with her feet, almost falling down, but thanks to his quick movement, he caught her. He stood her up straight then turned around her around, she glared at him. "Ne, Kashi-itoko you're not supposed to pop up behind me! Remember last time?" She asked him, she smirked when she saw his face pale. He held his hands up in surrender, and Selene nodded, knowing that she won this battle for now.

"What are you wearing, is a better question." Kakashi said straightening up. Selene laughed at him, than jumped away from him, maybe ten feet away from him, and two feet away from her team members. She quickly changed her mood, "Just tell us what we'll be doing. I'll tell you later, alright?" Selene said softly. Kakashi nodded, her team members looked between them wondering what was going on but dismissed it.

Kakashi started off telling them their daily missions. And by daily missions I mean like de-weed a woman's garden, etc. It was actually really funny at a point of the one of the daily missions, since Sasuke had to save Naruto from getting pulled over by a waterfall.

Kakashi suddenly popped in by them and stated calmly, "Today will be day off, since you all did accomplished the goal: teamwork, easily today." And then he disappeared once more. "Oh…he's just mean." Selene started off and after she said that, Sasuke started to leave heading to his house with Sakura running after him asking if he would want to train with her.

Sasuke of course, stopped and turned around and said with a simple, "No." Sakura looked hurt, that he didn't want to train with her, but Naruto stopped that by running up to her and saying, "Sakura-chan, you could come train with me—I mean us!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at Selene, who just ran up to them and himself.

"Ruto-chan…I don't feel like training today, alright?" Selene said. "What are you afraid that I'll end up hurting you?" Sakura asked. Selene narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "No. I just don't feel like training today, understood that Haruno?" Selene said dangerously, both Naruto and Sakura flinched at the tone of voice that Selene did. "Oh and by the way, Ruto-chan. Your three friends are behind you," Selene said softly.

"Hey! Why did you have to tell him?!" Konohamaru yelled. "Simple. I felt like it." Selene stated. Konohamaru glared at Selene for a moment but stopped soon after Selene glared at him. "Fine," He grumbled out, "But anyway! Naruto are these two girls, your girlfriends?!" Naruto blushed while Selene looked somewhere else and while Sakura was slowly becoming a deep shade of red. "Well maybe not forehead girl over her…but what about the silver haired girl?" Konohamaru all but yelled out with his two friends, Udon and Moegi.

At that precise moment, Sakura lost it, she started to chase Konohamaru and his friends, who were all laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Ruto-chan…no offense or anything, but your friends are weird." Selene stated, in which Naruto only nodded at. They soon ran after Sakura, hoping to catch up to her as she chased down the three little kids. But sadly, said three little kids had bumped into two strange ninjas, that didn't look like they were from their village, the Leaf Village.

The two strange ninjas were both a girl and a guy; the girl had blonde hair, while the guy had purple hair but covered it up with a black hood over his hair. The guy immediately picked up Konohamaru and threatened him. Both Selene and Naruto who just arrived looked shocked, as well the Udon, Moegi and Sakura.

Selene snapped out of her stupefied daze and shouted at the guy, "Hey leave him alone! He's just a kid!" The blonde girl retorted back at Selene by saying, "And what is a pathetic girl like you are going to about it?" Selene growled at her.

"Big mistake," Was all that Selene said, she took off her sword and held them together and shouted at, "Cosmic Sword Combine!" Her sword that had the galaxy look on it started glowing, "Wind Sword Combine!" Her other sword that had the Uranus planet sign on it, too started glowing, until both swords started to merge together.

And in doing so, a sword that was longer than before and more sharper than ever, with the galaxy look still infused in it, with the Uranus Planet Sign and a Crescent Moon combined on the silver hilt that had a black handle connected to it.

"Oh, I love it when I learn new things!" Selene said excitedly. "It means I get to…" She stopped for a moment, but then started to talk with a more sickening tone, "torture more pathetic ninjas, who think they can go around hurting little kids!" She said, she held up her sword high and ran towards the guy ninja and took a swing at him.

Of course he dodged, but he had loosened his grip on Konohamaru at the same time, which helped free him. "You okay, Konohamaru?" She asked him, Konohamaru nodded. "Good," She stated softly, she turned back around and was about to attack them some more until a voice shouted out from behind them "What are foreign ninjas like you doing in our village?" Everyone turned their heads, of course it was Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out excited to see her crush.

"Uchiha," Selene mumbled, after sniffing that she couldn't get to use her new sword some more and Naruto looked ready to kill. Selene unsheathed her sword, mumbling over and over again, "Cosmic and Wind Sword." Soon not long after her two swords were separated, she put them back in their x formation and just glared at anyone who was looking at her.

"What's it to you?" The purple haired ninja yelled, "Enough!" Came a voice from above, everyone looked to see who yelled out. It came from a red haired boy with a gourd on his back. "But Gaara…" The blonde girl ninja started but was interrupted by the one named Gaara, "I said enough!" Then sand started going next to the blonde haired girl and the boy named Gaara appeared next to her where the sand use to be.

"I'll ask again, what are you foreign ninjas doing in our village" Sasuke asked jumping from the branch that he was standing on. "Chuunin Exams," The boy named Gaara answered simply. "The Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked, earning him a smack on the head by Selene. "Honestly, Ruto-chan sometimes you amaze me. Do you not read? The Chuunin Exams are exams that you must past in order to become a middle ninja. Your Jounin must also say that you can participate in it, for you to actually participate in it." Selene explained all she received from Naruto was a confused look.

Selene rolled her eyes, hurting Naruto, but didn't say anything to him about hurting his feelings, all she said was, "Let me put it this way. Chuunin Exams have a chance to make you a Chuunin. Which will help you become the um…the greatest Hokage…" Selene said not really knowing what to say after that. Naruto's eyes widened a whole lot, maybe even a fraction of a half a inch and exclaimed very loudly, "Really!?" Selene sighed. Of course, Naruto wouldn't believe her.

"Naruto…" She growled out, he answered yes, "Run." She said simply, Naruto simply complied her request, she held up her right arm and formed it in a fist and shouted out, "Uranus…World SHAKNG!" She watched as the ground kept coming up wherever the planet orb was passing but would go back to normal once it past her. Of course her attack hit him dead on. Selene giggled at him; he ran back towards her and glared at her softly. "Gomen…demo I just couldn't pass up the moment." She told him. All Naruto did was sigh.

"Ok…forget about him and the girl," Sasuke stated point blankly while pointing at both Naruto and Selene. "What's your name?" Sasuke asked the one that they all assumed was Gaara. "Me?" The blonde hair girl asked. "No. The one next to you with the gourd," He replied back. "Gaara and your name is…?" Gaara asked, "Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied back. "What about the girl?" Gaara asked. "Saku—" Sakura started but the blonde girl interrupted her, "Not you pinky, the other one." She stated like it was obvious.

Selene rolled her eyes and but she did make eye contact with Gaara as she said simply, "Selene Tsukino." She didn't even break away from her eye contact as she heard Naruto retort, "What about me?" or even when Gaara answered back, "Unimportant." But she did break contact when she saw someone moving at the corner of her eye. She moved back suddenly, as if someone pushed her back. A figure formed kneeling down where she used to be.

A figure that she swore that she saw before, the figure was a female obviously. She had brown hair with red highlights in various parts of her hair. Her hair was pinned up into two buns on either side of her head, with red and gold ribbons twirling from them.

She stood up; Selene noticed her clothing at that point. She wore a sky-blue kimono decorated with clouds everywhere that ended a little above her knees. She also wore black silk pants with black boots. Selene noticed that there was a chain attached to her waist that hung low to a bit above her knees.

The female looked at Selene and exclaimed excitedly, "Goddess!!" And than immediately ran forward and hugged Selene which caused Selene to lose her balance and ended up on the ground with the female on top of her, still exclaiming goddess ever so excitedly.

"What the…GET OFF ME!" Selene screamed at the female trying to get loose out of her deathly hug, as Selene referred it to. "But…but! Goddess we're now reunited, isn't that exciting!?" The female asked, stopping to hug Selene and pulled her arms way. "No…now if you don't get the hell off, I'll just kill you." Selene said simple, the female immediately got up and ran behind Gaara.

"She's a bit too cheery for me…" Selene grumbled as Naruto ran towards her asking if she was okay. "Sorry about that…our sister," Gaara turned his head slightly to glare at the female, "tends to get over excited. But apparently she met you already…" He trailed off. "Yeah and if she already knew me already, than why don't I know her…and why am I not immune to kill her!" Selene shouted, about ready to kill the female, witnesses or not.

The female sniffed, "So that horrible time guardian was right…you don't remember me!" She cried out, as tears flowed down her cheeks. Selene looked away; she just couldn't resist someone crying. The female wouldn't stop crying until Selene had enough, "Naruto!" She shouted behind her, Naruto answered her, "We're leaving. Let's go. Let's leave these _pathetic_ foreign ninjas to themselves. Konohamaru, take your friends and go play somewhere else alright?" Konohamaru looked like he wanted to protest but nodded none the less as his two friends left with him.

"Yes, well we have to go as well," Gaara said turning around and started to leave as did the two others with them besides the female. She still stood there as Selene and her team members watched as she stood there. "Gaara, wait!" She shouted out at Gaara. She turned back towards Selene and started to speak to her.

"Goddess…don't you want to be friends again? Don't you want to know why those ninjas attacked your old village?" The next thing anyone knew was that Selene held her swords in an x position and in the middle of the x position was the female on the ground. Selene glared at her. "What do you know about my old village and how the hell do you even know me?!" She shouted at the female.

"That…that pathetic little time guardian didn't even tell you! Did she!? I always told you, that those senshi were pathetic and horrible!" The female exclaimed, Selene didn't know why she did what she did next, but she did know that something was set off in her body, for her to react the way she did.

Selene dropped her swords and kicked the female in the stomach, to the point where the female slammed hard on the fence that was near by.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again you pathetic little girl!" Selene shouted that sounded like it wasn't her voice but a real monotone voice or a royal voice. "Do not call my senshi pathetic or horrible ever, in front of me ever again!" She shouted. Suddenly Selene's body stopped, as sand started to cover her lower part of her body, where she felt like she was frozen to the spot.

Selene laughed, "You think a pathetic terrain such as yourself can stop me? Can freeze me to the bone with this pathetic attack?" She laughed some more as the sand started to cover up her stomach. "If that's the way you want to play it then…" She started, as her whole entire body emitted a bright silver aura with hints of red, navy blue and blue.

"Flames of Mars; Ice of Mercury and Wind of Uranus! Combine your magic and send power to your mistress! Allow her to escape this trap!" She shouted as a powerful wind rushed past them, with ashes and hale in the air. As the powerful wind rushed past Selene, the sand started going along with it, the ashes and hale allowed her a good escape route.

When everything calmed down, no one could find Selene anywhere around them…it was like she vanished.

* * *

(At the Times Gate)

"That foolish manipulative Sun Princess!" One could hear, Sailor Pluto cursing the sun princess to hell and beyond. The other three outers stayed close together in fear of getting hurt by her rampage. She was really, really pissed off. Apparently, Nekki Hoishi – her name meaning Heat Star – tricked Sailor Pluto in actually allowing her to befriend their princess. And what Pluto didn't realize at the time was that Nekki meant ruining and destroying what they (the outers) worked so hard for.

Nekki was currently trying to get on Pluto's hime-sama bad side, which really was a bad thing for Pluto considering the fact that she goes by the rules and is the one who keeps the time flows balanced…and if the time flows aren't balanced, all her work gets destroyed and she'll also be met with one very pissed off God: Chronos and one very pissed off Queen: Selenity.

* * *

While Naruto went to look for Selene and while Pluto curses the sun princess to help and beyond, a meeting was taking place. The meeting was basically on who should go for the Chuunin Exams and who should not. And basically four certain rookie teams passed.

-x-x-x-x-

Um…someone called for help? Haha…I think my story is starting to be infested by Nekki's cheerfulness although this is the first time you've all heard about her. Let alone read about her. I do hope you like the story so far! Please remember to review, everyone! Thank you!


	8. Cousinly Love

_**Lunar's N**_**ote:** Yeah, it's been a long time since I've updated. And I apologize for that. But here is the next of S.T. I am sorry if it ruins the flow of things, but I'm starting to get back into the plot of this story. So please do excuse anything happening out of the ordinary. (Although that's what this story is best made out of.) (:

Also I've updated two of my other stories: _Monotonic Allurement of Stars_ and _the Eclipse Angel_. Don't you all feel lucky? And I have to say (once more), I've uploaded a new TwilightxSM fanfic, called "Be Strong, Believe".

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!:**_ NarutoxSM Selene Tsukino was a reincarnated girl who was originally Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Cosmos. What will happen in the life of a ninja, for Selene? Will there be youmas in the Leaf Village? Will she even be able to wake her inner self, Cosmos in time? Or will Chaos be there to her ruin her life every step of every moment? R&R!!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own SM or Naruto; they belong to their respective owners.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life!**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 8: Cousinly Love  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I've always often wonder, was it a mistake coming here whenever I am teleported and whenever I do not have control of my body?_ Those questions rung through Selene's mind, it was like a virus always coming back, even when she did not ask for it.

Of course, this happened to her before many times in fact when she was younger. The thing is though whenever she felt someone taking control of her body, she could never stop them; she could not do a single thing; hell, her chakra didn't even work!

Selene sighed looking around. Destruction met her very eyes; not a single building had survived. Closing her eyes, she slightly smiled. "My home…," Selene trailed off, "The solar village." Opening her eyes, she could just imagine everything that had once been there.

And that was what she did, she imagined her old village; from the icicles building up onto each building near the area of those with the power of Mercury to the very depths of the ire mists surrounding the area of those with the power of Pluto. Sniffing the area, she could just imagine the delighted smell of the roman that the ninjas having the powers of Jupiter, cooked up.

It was like a utopia at the solar village. Hardly anyone fought except those on missions and training, it was just a pure magical bliss. Until that one day. That one day, where everyone had no choice to fight. To fight for their lives, a single tear drop slipped away rolling down Selene's cheek.

"Madness took over everyone. Even our elite ninjas couldn't handle what came…" Selene trailed off, trying to shake off the tears that were forming in her eyes from remembering the single day that ruined her life.

"I was only ten years old than, not ultimately realizing what was happening. Yet, I still remember it like it was yesterday. The very souls of my villagers gone in one strike, not even the power of Saturn could help us. Such sorrow and darkness filled everyone's hearts as it happened. Never again, will they be able to see the light of the sun," Selene started to wonder around, noticing the tiny bit of life coming from the wild flowers and weeds growing about the much destruction.

As Selene bent down slightly to pick up a wild flower into her hand, she took off both of her swords and threw them away from her.

"Such life, it is the beauty that it lacks," Selene stated softly, thinking of the many moonbeams and sunflowers and other variety of flowers that surrounded her village. "And you are right," A voice startled her out of her thoughts.

Quickly turning around, Selene went into an attack stance but immediately loosened up at seeing her cousin. Turning back around she asked, "How did you find me?"

* * *

A few moments earlier…

"What just happened here?" Sakura asked looking around for Selene as was the others.

No one could answer her question, as they too were wondering what happened.

"What's going on here?" A voice startled the group out of their stupidity.

Kakashi surprised them all by jumping in the middle. It would seem he was the one who asked the question.

Turning around slightly, he smirked in his mask, "Ah, it seems the sand ninjas have already arrived for the Chuunin Exams." It was not a question; it was more like a statement.

Even though it wasn't a question, Gaara nodded. "If I were you four, I would walk away now." Kakashi advised and that was what they did. Turning back to his team, he counted them slowly.

He lifted his eyebrow up, "Where is Selene?" He asked.

No one could say anything. They didn't really know what to say.

"I asked you all a question, now answer it! Where is Selene!?" Kakashi raised his voice.

"We don't know—!" Sakura spoke up.

Kakashi interrupted her, "What do you mean by that?" he growled out.

He was very protective of his cousin, whenever situations like this happened and for her own teammates now to know her whereabouts it just proves to him something is definitely wrong.

"She disappeared!" Naruto finished.

Kakashi took a step back, "D—disappeared? Damn't! I keep telling her not use that damn technique every time she's in trouble!" Kakashi cursed from oblivion to beyond.

"You know where Sele-chan is?" Naruto asked, his eyes widening.

"You know what she used?" Sakura asked, her eyes too widening.

Sasuke kept quiet although out this conversation. If you looked in his direction though, you could see that he was worried, by looking deep into his eyes.

Kakashi nodded at both kids questions. He sighed roughly to himself.

It would seem that he would have to take another trip back to their old village.

Quickly turning around to head over to the Hokage's office, he slightly turned his head back towards his students, "Do not worry about Selene, she is safe, go back to your training or whatever you were doing before she disappeared," As he finished this he vanished to appear in front of the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Oh come on, tenshi. You always go here whenever something happens; it's basically a routine for you." Her cousin voiced out.

"I don't come here every time Kakashi! And you know that oh so well, finding me crying on my bed, always trying to escape reality." Selene growled out.

"Then tell me, why did you come here now? You made your teammates worry about you!" Kakashi shouted out, Selene could hear him start moving towards her.

Selene quickly turned around, allowing Kakashi to see her tears.

"You think I come here willing? I don't! And like I even care if they worry about me! They're not my teammates! They never will be! Damn it Kakashi! Do you think it is fair that you kept your rank of Jounin? What about my own self? I had to get lowered to a miserable excuse of a stupid genin!" Selene shouted out.

"Do you honestly think it was fair that we both were the only ones to survive out of a thousand populated village!? Huh? Answer me! I dare you to lie, I dare you!" Selene cried out, both of her hands were in fists. The wild flower that she was holding earlier was long forgotten, as it lay on the ground, plying up dirt on top of its stem and leaves.

Selene fell down on her knees, hugging herself. "It was not fair, that our friends died for us; that our village paid for something that we didn't even do. Was it so wrong not to fight back? Was it so wrong to try to protect our friends and family?" Selene cried out, she looked around to find her cousin stop walking and kneeling down in front of her.

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, comforting her. "No…it wasn't and still isn't fair tenshi. Our village risked their lives to protect us both. Our family was long gone, all dead before we both even came back from our mission. It was and still is a miracle that we both made it out alive. Your teammates now, aren't like your teammates before, yes I do admit that. But they are still your teammates. They care about you just the same as your old teammates did, maybe even more." Kakashi explained, rubbing Selene's back softly, as she hung on him as if he was her lifeline.

Selene sobbed, as she remembered her teammates. They were just like sisters, maybe even better than how sisters usually acted with each other: protective of each other; always having each others backs; never leaving each other in the time of need.

-x-x-x-x-

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's a very touching chapter; I have to say with Kakashi comforting Selene so cute. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you all think!


End file.
